Matchmaker
by WorldnWords
Summary: Annabelle was hired to come help Prince Seth improve his image and find a wife. The first impression doesn't go so well, and now she's in Europe wondering if she has made a huge mistake taking this job to help the royal family, or is there a way for her to make the prince go from prickly to princely? (AU and rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

**This is per a request from a friend... I hope that you all enjoy. The story is completely AU.  
**

"You're late!" a voice snapped at me as I walked into the study. I managed to stop myself from rolling my eyes as I gave a small bow and sat down. I had been called to a family meeting, and knew that, once again, I was going to be the reason for the family meeting. I didn't hate my family, but I hated what I had family I won the genetic gene-pool of being born into.

"Sit up." my mother snapped at me and I fixed my posture.

"Why do we continue to have these meetings?" my little sister asked our parents and they both looked at me with disappointment.

"We know it's about me, so leave Kathryn out of this." I said and my father pursed his lips as my mother did little to hide her own feelings of upset.

"She can learn from your mistakes." my father said and Kathryn let out an annoyed breath.

"I can't believe you were caught at that party running around naked." my father finally said and I smirked, but quickly stopped when my mother shot me a death glare. I had been in the states for an event, and was invited to a party. I lost a game of pool and had to run through the room naked. I didn't care, and with my track record plenty of people had already seen it.

"It was a mistake." I finally said and my mother, who was in arms reach, backhanded me. I sucked in my lip as blood pooled in my mouth, and I sat back up. I was used to this from my mother, but at least she only did it to me. She never bothered Kathryn, and Kathryn could get away with anything.

"You make a lot of so-called mistakes." my mother spat at me.

"I guess you and father made one exactly 32 years ago." I said and my father looked enraged at my comment. I knew that I shouldn't have said it, but I did. He crossed the room in a flash and pulled me up by my collar.

"You listen up, son... this is your family. You have been given this as your life, and you are going to live it as you as supposed to live it. You are a prince, and you will start acting like one. I don't give a shit if you don't like it, but this is what it is. You are going to straighten up, find a wife, and stop being a fuck up." he hissed at me. I saw real rage in my father's eyes as he stared me down. I managed to nod before he threw me back into the chair I was sitting in. He stared down at me for a second before walking away without another word.

"We have hired a PR person, just for you, to come and help you find a wife. We also want your image to improve so the people don't continue to reject you" Mother said and I started to protest, but she stopped me.

"This is non-negotiable, so do not even try it. You are going to find a suitable wife, and that's the end of it." she said and I slumped back in my chair. She and Kathryn turned to leave, but she stopped at the door.

"Get ready for the dinner party tonight. Lady Charlotte will be here as your escort." my mother said and I took in an annoyed breath. I hated Lady Charlotte. We had grown up together since our fathers were close friends and she was as fake as they came. I stood up to leave, and Kathryn was still at the door.

"Are you alright?" she asked me and I nodded as I wiped the remaining blood off my lip.

"I will be, but I can't believe that I have to have a match maker." I said as we left the study together.

"They are hoping it will keep you out of trouble." she said and I rolled my eyes.

"How are things with Jordan?" I asked her and she gave a small smile. She was dating on of the sons of a friend of the family, Jordan, and Father approved of it. Jordan, and his brother Finn, were close with our family since their father was the Prime Minister.

"Too bad they don't have a sister, and you wouldn't need a match maker." she joked and I chuckled.

"Don't be late tonight, Seth... I'm sure that they would certainly kill you." she said as she turned to go somewhere else.

"I know, but can you at least help me with Lady Charlotte?" I begged her and she chuckled, but nodded. I kissed her cheek before she left and headed downstairs to take care of some business. I was walking out to the car when a woman bumped into me. I looked down to see a brown headed woman frantically trying to find the words to say since she had just thrown coffee on me, but I didn't care. I wanted her out of my way.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she said in an American tone, and I was annoyed because the coffee she had been carrying was now all over me. My private secretary immediately handed me a jacket to cover the stain, and a new tie.

"Why don't you watch where you walk?" I snapped at her and she nodded.

"Prince Seth, I am sorry.. this is..." James, my father's private secretary, said, but I cut him off. I didn't care who it was, or why they were here. I was upset that they had ruined my shirt, and put me in a worse mood than before.

"I don't care who she is or why she is here! I just hope that if she is here for a job or long period of time that she obtains glasses so she can see where the hell she is going!" I snapped as Dean, my best mate, pulled up in his town car. I got in without another word and left. I couldn't believe that some idiot had just spilled coffee on me.

"Bad day?" Dean asked me and I glanced into the side mirror. I had a large bruise on my cheek, a coffee stain on my shirt, and I had to deal with Lady Charlotte tonight. I wasn't sure that bad day even covered the problems.

"Let's have a drink before we have to get ready for tonight." he said and I nodded. I was glad that Dean would be there with me. He was my best mate, and his father was the head of part of parliament. I knew that at least someone would be there to save me tonight.

Annabelle POV

I coudln't believe that I had just thrown coffee onto Prince Seth. I hadn't meant to, but he came around the corner so fast as James was showing me into the palace. He was upset, but James assured me that everything would be alright. I had heard that the prince had a bad temper, but seeing it up close was down right scary. I was his new PR person and supposed to improve him image while also finding him a wife. I had accepted the job, flown from New York, and now here I was wondering if I had made a mistake.

**A/N: Please review  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

**Thank you for all the reviews and support for this story so far! **

I settled into the room they gave me in a side wing that was with the other head personnel. I had a large room that had a bed, dresser, desk, nice chair, television, and a small kitchen area with a refrigerator and hot plate. I was glad to have room for my things, and be able to make this feel like home for a little while. The bathroom was connected to my room, and they were going to give me a tour in about an hour. James was going to get the head housekeeper to give me a tour before dinner tonight. I still couldn't shake my first meeting with the prince. I looked like an idiot, and he looked like an ass.

I was looking out my window, which actually had a decent view of the gardens, when my phone began to buzz. I looked down to see that my best friend from home was trying to Facetime me. I happily accepted because I needed a friend right now. I already felt lonely.

"Carissa!" I said as soon as I saw her face come into view and she squealed.

"I have missed not talking to you for a whole day!" she said and I felt the same way. Carissa and I had met when we both were freshman at NYU. We had the same orientation, and managed to get to be roommates. We have been best friends since that day. She ended up with a degree in physical therapy, and I went for media management which I turned into a PR degree. I had been running a business with my partner and she did matchmaking while I did PR and marketing for people and their images. I had been contacted by the royal family, and since I hadn't taken a new client I jumped at the change to work for the family. I was going to help the prince and then see if it became a permanent position.

"What's it like?" she asked me and I told her everything. I told her about the comfortable plane ride, the room I was in, and then how horrible it was when I first met the prince. She was laughing at me, because in true form, I had been a klutz. I was known for being clumsy, and it often went wrong for me.

"I'm sure he will forget by the time you actually meet him." she said and I sighed. I had to hope that she was right, because I was very embarrassed. James had tried to calm me down, but it didn't do much to make me feel better. I was hoping this was going to be my big job to help my career, but I might have already shot myself in the foot with out first meeting.

I talked to her for a few more minutes until there was knock on my door. I promised I would talk to her soon, grabbed my blazer, and answered the door.

"Ms. Mason?" a woman asked me and I nodded. She was about my age, her hair was pulled into a tight bun, and she was wearing a navy uniform with tights.

"I'm Ms. Taylor, and I have been told to give you a tour." she said and I nodded.

"We will have to be quick since they are having the dinner tonight." she said and I nodded. I followed behind her as she showed me around. I knew that I was going to get lost, because this palace was huge, but it was amazing. I was in awe most of the rooms. She showed me where I would be able to do laundry, get things that I needed, and the room where most of the staff ate. She also showed me the back way, or secret hallways to move around unseen. The royal family was very specific about this so that nothing looked over done.

"You can go ahead and get some dinner here, and take it back to your room." she said and I nodded. I grabbed a few things for dinner, a drink, and she took my back to my room. I was going to start formally with James tomorrow at 08:00. I was happy to get back and be able to sleep since the time change was now catching up to me. I ate my dinner, sat some photos out that I had brought to remind me of home, and showered. I laid my clothes out for tomorrow, and laid down to sleep. I was just ready to get a real start.

Seth POV

I arrived at the dinner with Dean. Roman was already there with his wife, Finn and Jordan arrived after me, and Charlotte made a beeline for me as soon as she was announced. I just didn't want to be there.

"Prince Seth." she said and bowed at me. I sighed and accepted her hand.

"Look happy." Kathryn said and I grabbed another glass of whiskey from the server that was circulating. I had already a few drinks with Dean before we came to the dinner. I knew that I would need something to help me get through tonight.

"Don't embarrass us." Mother warned me as she walked by, and Charlotte bowed to her.

Dinner started off fine, and I managed to ignore Charlotte most of the time. I was just glad that Dean, Roman, and Finn were there to keep conversation from being to serious.

"I want to dance." Charlotte said after the main course as the dinner moved into the ballroom, and I shook my head.

"I wasn't told I would have to dance with you." I said as a beautiful duchess walked past me and caught my attention. I walked away from Charlotte mid-protest, and started to dance with the duchess. I had hope for this evening after all.

Annabelle POV

I woke up the next morning, got dress, and went to get food from where the staff was eating. They were excitedly talking about something as I sat down, and wasn't sure what was going on.

"Are you new?" a voice asked me as I was eating a soft boiled egg, something else to get used to now, and I nodded at the girl talking to me.

"I am." I said and she smiled at me.

"I'm Paige, it's nice to meet you." she said and I smiled.

"I'm Annabelle. It's nice to meet you. What do you do?" I asked her and we were talking when a girl came and sat down next to us.

"Did you hear about the prince?" the girl asked us and we both shook our heads no.

"He was caught fucking a duchess in a coat closet last night during the state dinner. The King and Queen are furious." she said before someone else called her over. I was shocked, because I knew that my work wasn't going to easy, but maybe this wasn't the job I wanted after all. I didn't want him to be the one to make me hate my career.

**A/N: Please review  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

My first day was supposed to be meeting the prince before lunch, but that was pushed to after lunch, so my morning consisted of getting to know the monarchy. I was doing research in my newly created office, which was a nice closet with a small window. I was creating a pattern and putting in aspects of the prince that helped me to figure out who is best match would be for a wife. I knew they wanted him to have better PR, but I was really just here as a match maker. I knew that, and was determined not to fail at it. I was working on things when someone knocked on the door. I looked up to see James and quickly stood up.

"I just wanted to see how you were adapting to your new office." he said and I gave a small smile.

"It's nice, thank you." I said and he chuckled.

"Good, I wanted to let you know that the Queen would like to meet with you at 1pm for tea." he said and I quickly grabbed my planner to write it in.

"Don't worry, no one here will let you forget." he said and I gave a small smile. He talked for another minute before I went back to work. I had my music playing softly and the time flew by. I was almost done with all the inputs that I needed, as side from speaking to the Prince, when some one knocked on the door. I looked up to see a man standing there. I think he was one of the footmen, but I had already forgotten what they were called here.

"Your appointment." he said and I quickly stood up. I grabbed my notepad, planner, and a pen before following the man. I glanced in a mirror was we walked past and I was glad that my hair was still looking decent. We stopped in front of a large set of doors. I was announced and walked into a large sitting room. The room was filled with antique furniture, lots of pictures, and plush carpets. I was looking around when someone cleared their throat. I quickly looked to see the queen watching me. I quickly bowed as I felt completely embarrassed.

"Apologies, ma'am, this room is beautiful." I said and she looked around thoughtfully.

"Thank you, and thank you for joining me for tea." she said as she motioned for us to walk towards a table set up with a tea set and cookies. She sat down and I sat down quickly. I wasn't really sure what to do as someone came over to start serving us. I waited and watched the Queen because I was so unsure of what to do. We sipped on tea and I took a cookie as she began to talk to me.

"I am glad that you accepted the position. I know that you understand how much we need good PR right now." she said and I nodded. I knew that the family had been at the center of some scandal recently and their weren't the favorite of a lot of people anymore. They were trying everything to do better.

"I want you to help the prince to find someone who can help him in life. He needs to start to act like the real prince and understand that he will rule one day." she said and I nodded.

"Do you have any people that you do not want him with in his search for a partner?" I asked her and she gave a small smile.

"I have a list of people that we will not accept." she said and took a folder from a near by desk. She sat it down next to me and I opened it. She had very specific things she wanted the future princess to have, as well as what she wanted her son to work on.

"I expect you to get him to where he needs to be. i know my son will be very reluctant to try at first, but he will get on board with the program. He doesn't have a choice." she said and I nodded. I had heard the rumors that the royal family was very cold, but this seemed very rigid. I understand more now why he wanted to be wild, and it's because he never got the chance. I listened to her tell me what she expected, what they needed, and what my job role was going to be. I was basically going to be the babysitter.

We finished our meeting, and I was to meet with the prince tomorrow instead of this afternoon. I had to imagine he was still getting his ass chewed out by the royal family over the closet stunt. I had seen the papers earlier and they weren't nice to him. I went back to my office and looked over more of the roya families demands for their son. The longer I looked over it, the more I felt for him. I finally finished my work, and headed to my room.

"Annabelle?" a voice called me as I walked to my room. I stopped and saw my friend from this morning and smiled at her.

"Have you eaten?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"Great, come on, we are going into town for some pizza." she said and it sounded fun. I hadn't even seen the town since I got here.

"Can I change first?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I will wait for you out here." she said and I smiled. I was glad that I was already making friends. I changed into jeans, boots, a sweater, and coat. I walked out to see Paige talking to a few other people. She waved me over and introduced me to Nia and Mike. They worked doing different things with for the royal family.

"Annabelle, nice to meet you." Mike said and I smiled at him. Nia introduced herself before dragging us out a side entrance because she was starving. I had fun walking with them over the river and to a pizza place they had been to before. We ordered and the TVs were playing the news about the prince's latest fuck up.

"He really did it this time." Nia quipped and I looked at her. They had worked for the family longer and already knew things.

"That bad?" I asked them and they all chuckled.

"He's fucked up a lot, but this is it. They are tightening down. I heard they are going to arrange a marriage for him if he doesn't straighten up in 6 months... or disown him." Mike said and I raised an eyebrow. I hadn't heard about the arranged marriage yet, but after the meeting with Queen Stephanie, it seemed possible.

We were eating and having fun when they all got quiet. I glanced behind us to see 3 men walk into the pizzeria and looked back at them.

"Those are the prince's friends, and assholes. We don't really like seeing them around." Nia said in a hushed tone and I nodded. The men were ordering people around and being rude. We paid and were leaving when one stopped me.

"Hello, and who are you?" he said. He was taller, scruffy with a reddish beard, and shorter hair.

"Annabelle, and yourself?" I asked him. He chuckled as he looked at me.

"I am Duke of Westminster, but you may call me Dean." he said and kissed the back of my hand. I blushed and he chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you. We were just on our way." I said and he smirked.

"I can walk you home and your friends can go." he said and made a shooing motion at them.

"I'm glad your legs work, but they invited me, and I will not be abandoning them for a Duke. I am only out prince charming." I said with a smirk. He chuckled and I quickly walked out with them. I couldn't believe I had just done that as Paige put her arm around me.

"Only an American would have the balls to tell off someone as important as him." Paige said and I looked at her with shock and horror.

"Who is he?" I asked her.

"He's Prince Seth's best friend, and his father is very important." Mike said and I groaned.

"Well, I had fun while I was here." I said and he laughed at me. I was the only person who had the luck of telling off a royal without realizing it. I was just hoping that the rest of my time here went a little smoother.

**A/N: Seth will be in the next chapter.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

I woke up nervous today, and knew that a lot was about to happen. I was meeting with the prince, and I had heard nothing but bad stories about him. I had already encountered him on my first day, and it did not go well. He had managed to get another mark against him because he was found fucking a duchess in the closet. I knew that I had my work cut out for me, and I had a feeling that his attitude was going to be the biggest obstacle I was going to have to overcome just to get to a working relationship.

I made sure that I looked extra presentable today in a black skirt, tights, black heels, a red blouse, and a black blazer. I put my hair up in a bun, and my make up was natural. I had my cateye glasses on and looked very presentable... or secretary fantasy, but hopefully he didn't think that. I wanted to make sure that he took my seriously. I grabbed a small breakfast and went to my office. I was meeting him at 10. I made sure I had everything I had found in my research. I had made a list of people that would make good suitors for him, and I had already sent it to the Queen. She had nixed a few people, and I had already found a few more. The queen wanted someone in good standings, without any blemishes on their reputations, from a strong family, and thought highly of Queen and Country. I didn't understand some of it, but as an American there were just things that we didn't understand. I was finishing up some things when a footman came to get me for our meeting.

I followed him to a set of large wooden doors. I was announced and walked into a large study that could have doubled as a library, and was bigger than the one in my hometown. The prince was working at the desk, and stopped when I walked into the room. I curtsyed and he smirked as he put his things away. I saw him look me up and down, and my distaste for him only grew. He stood and motioned for me to join him at a smaller table. He wasn't bad looking, very lean, and much taller than I expected. The encounter I had with him earlier had been so fast, that I didn't get a good look at him until right now. I saw why a lot of women thought he was hot.

"I understand that you are my PR person." he said and I nodded as I sat across from him. I handed him the packet that I had together for him as a plan to make his PR go up, and find a wife.

"I am Annabelle, and I am here to help you get people to like you." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"You are here to find me a wife... nothing but a glorified matchmaker." he said and I bit back a retort, but nodded instead. He was flipping through the packet as I started to go over my PR plan before getting into him having to get a wife. I figured that was a touchy subject.

"You expect me to do all of these appearances?" he asked me in shock after I went over the second page of appearances.

"Yes, and so does your family. You need to do these." I said and he sighed.

"And I have to meet all these people?" he asked me and I nodded. I didn't think it was very hard to understand what 'meet and greet' meant, but I guess that it was for him. He seemed to think he could wave a few times, and call it a day. He was mistaken.

"You will be meeting a few people that are potential future princesses." I said and he sighed. He ran his hand over his face, and then shoved all the papers into the floor. I jumped at his actions and he smirked at me. I had sat through many sexist comments, him whining about his appearances, and his stupid list of what the women needed to have... in short, he was a childish pig. He had no idea how to do anything for himself and seemed to live in a fantasy world where everyone loved him.

"Not used to that?" he asked me and I sighed.

"No, I have seen children throw temper tantrums before... nothing new." I said and he turned red with embarrassment.

"As your prince..." he said and I cut him off as I stood up. I was tired of hearing his shit. I didn't care what he said or wanted anymore, because he had given me a headache. I knew that I had been crazy for taking this job, but this was much worse than what I had expected.

"You are not my prince, and I have no reason to care what you say. I am here as a job to get people to like you. You are a self-absorbed, childish man child who doesn't want to do what he is told... nothing new about that. You were born into this, and you will have to deal with this or face the consequences if you don't play along. I get paid either way, so it's up to you, your highness, if you want to get on board. You have my plan, the listen of women, and what needs to happen. I guess that it just comes down to you either doing what life handed you and making the most of it... or wait until your family gets tired of your shit and decides that you aren't worth their time anymore. Have a good day, sir." I said with dripping sarcasm and a slight bow. I walked out of the room, and couldn't believe that I had just told him off. I had a feeling that this would either go in my favor or I would be on the first plane back to New York.

I made my way back to my room, changed, and Facetimed my best friend. I needed someone to tell me that I wasn't as crazy as I felt right now.

Seth POV

I watched Annabelle walk out the door, and looked to the papers on the floor. I had never had someone call me those names to my face. She was just a glorified match maker, what the hell did she know? I left the papers and had them pull me a car around. I was going out with Dean. I needed to be around someone who really liked me.

**A/N: Please review  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

I sat in my room and couldn't believe that I had told the prince that he was a selfish brat. I had called my friend who laughed at me for 10 minutes straight before failing to give me any decent advice. I was sitting there with knots in my stomach as I waited for them to dismiss me from my job. I was getting restless, and couldn't sit there much longer. I threw on decent clothes, grabbed my ID, and went out into the city. I found a small pub and ordered a pint for myself. I knew that I didn't fit in, so I just focused on my beer as I replayed my stupid moment earlier. I could hear comments made behind me, and people would accidentally brush up against me, but for the most part I just ignored them. I was almost done when I felt someone walk up beside me. I really didn't want to talk to anyone, so I didn't acknowledge them.

"You shouldn't be alone." a voice said and I was shaken from my thoughts as I looked up. I was looking at the guy from the other night in the pizza place. I gave a small smirk as he sat next to me.

"Ill be ok, just a bad day." I said and he chuckled.

"I get that, but I meant you shouldn't be alone in here. I'm not sure where you are from, but not everyone is friendly here." he said and I made an 'o' with my mouth as he was brought a beer.

"Sounds like home, but I guess Im glad I ran into you then." I said and he smirked back at me. I couldn't tell what it was but there was something myateriously quiet about Dean. I ended up talking to him for at least an hour before I needed to get back. I wanted some sleep.

"Its been fun, Dean, but I need to get back." I said and went to pay but the barman waived it off as Dean stood up as well.

"Let me take you." he said and I shook my head.

"Its a short walk." I said and he chuckled.

"I'm a Duke and it would look bad if I didn't walk you home." he said as we started towards the door.

"I have a feeling you don't care what people think or how it looks." I quipped back as we got outside. He chuckled and he made small talk as we walked towards the palace. We exchanged phone numbers as we walked because Dean didn't seem like such a bad guy.

"You work for the family?" he asked me as we got closer to the palace and he figured out I lived there.

"I just took an assignment that doesn't have a set amount of time. I will be here until it's completed." I said and he chuckled.

"Prince Seth was going on about how he hates the new PR woman. She apparently doesn't know her place and told him off." he said with a chuckle and I had forgotten he said he was friends with him.

"Is he going to fire her?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"He cant. She is here because of the King and Queen. They need someone to control him so he has no say in it." he said and I felt a little more relief.

"I told him to deal with it because it means someone is finally standing up to the asshole." he said and I chuckled. We got to the gate and I showed my ID to the guard.

"Thank you, Dean." I said and he kissed the back of my hand.

"Til next time Annabelle." he said and walked off. I felt myself smile as I walked to my room. I got ready to lay down and found a note with my name on it.

_Annabelle,_

_You are to have breakfast with me at 9am. A footman will come get you._

_~ Prince Seth_

I groaned and flopped down. I wasn't supposed to meet with him until tomorrow afternoon for tea. I didn't want to see him first thing in the morning. I didn't really want to see anyone in the morning. I woke up the next morning and got ready. I put on black tuxedo pants, black kitten heel, a maroon sleeveless blouse that had a cute bow in the front, and a black blazer. I pulled my hair half up, and left my make up neutral.

I was checking my reflection in the mirror when there was a sharp knock at my door. I opened it to find a footman, and quickly followed him. We ended up in a small glass enclosed room that had a small table set for two people. Prince Seth was looking out the window at the traffic below as it flowed through the traffic circle. He turned when I was announced and I gave a small curtsy. He motioned for me to sit the table.

"Thank you for joining me for breakfast." he said and I smirked because it made me think of Beauty and the Beast when he told her that she had to join him for dinner. I was glad that so far this was going over than that had in the movie.

"Did I have a choice?" I asked him and he pursed his lips. They sat down coffee in front of us and some pastries. They looked delicious, and I didn't take one until he had chosen his. I wasn't sure what the proper etiqute would be for this situation. We began to nibble in silence and I was sipping my coffee when he finally looked up at me.

"I understand that we started on this in the wrong way. I apologize for being upset and so difficult. I know that this is something that I will have to do so I would like to look at the list again, and talk about my appearances. I will only be doing this with you beside me. I have decided that you will travel with me to my events in case of an emergencies so that no problems arise." he said and I raised an eyebrow. He now wanted me to go everywhere with him... I wasn't sure what exactly that meant.

"You mean like a personal secretary?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"No, I would never replace Baron, but you will travel with us. You will also have to adhere to a certain look." he said and I nodded.

"If you aren't up for it then let me know and we can end the job assignment right now." he said and I raised an eyebrow. I guess that if I really did want this job that I would be willing to accept this part of it.

"We can do that as long as I will be having my own room when it's over night, you will give ever suitor a chance, and you will keep stupid or sexist remarks to yourself." I said and he reached his hand over the table. I shook it and he smirked.

"Wonderful, you will go with me to the ceremony this afternoon. No pants." he said and I nodded. He left a moment later and I looked out the window. I really hoped that this job was worth it... right now all I had was the fact that I didn't want to go home, and I was kind of talking to Dean.

**A/N: Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

I had been dealing with Prince Seth for the last two weeks and he really was just a spoiled asshole. I had to every public appearance and waited through every meet with women I had set him up to meet. He was almost intolerable. I was glad to see his rating with the people had gone up, but the finding a mate wasnt looking so good. He nitpicked and found something wrong with everyone of them. I was meeting with the Queen to give an update. I had a feeling it wasnt going to go well.

I was announced to her private meeting room and curtsied when I saw her. She motioned for me to sit with her, and someone immediately started to pour us tea. I was still getting used to this part of living here... everything included tea.

"I want to say that I am proud of your work. I never imagined my son's popularity would rise this much in a short amount of time." she said and I couldnt help but smile. He had actually been doing well, and people liked seeing him.

"Yes, he has taken to doing apperances. I am still trying to have him do something each week. I also think the upcoming celebration will be good when he rides with you all in the carriages." I said and she smiled at the idea. They were having a celebration for the King's birthday and Seth had to make certain apperances for it. He was already complaining.

"How are we on the other issue?" she asked me and here it went with the bad part. I just knew that she was going to fire me now.

"He hasnt found one he care for yet." I said carefully and she shook her head. I was definately getting fired.

"He is deliberatly finding something each time, isnt he?" she asked me and I was surprised that she knew the problem right off. I slowly nodded as confirmation.

"We will have another family meeting. You are doing wonderfully, Annabelle. I am very happy with your progress. I would like to cosider keeping you after my son finds a wife. My daughter may need you and the family can certainly use your knowledge on the matter." she said and I couldnt help but smile. I finished up with her and headed back to work on more schedules and find more possible matches for the prince. I knew the birthday party for the king would be a good place to let him meet a lot of women at once. I just had to hope he didnt end up in the closet with one of them this time.

Seth POV

I was working out when I was told to go to the family study. I figured this was about my father's upcoming birthday. I walked in and my mother and father were waiting on me. Kathyrn wasnt there yet.

"Seth, how are you liking Annabelle?" my mother asked me.

"She is knowledgable." I said and my father shook his head.

"Good, and you get along with her?" my mother asked me and I nodded in agreement with that question.

"So then why are you making her job difficult?" she asked me and I got ready to say something but my father cut me off.

"We have given you plenty of time to fuck around, and its time to be serious now. You will find a wife, and you will do it soon or you will be disowned." he said and I was shocked.

"You cant do that to me. The people love me now." I said as I stood up and my father smirked.

"Annabelle fixed you, and when we disown you for your stupidity, she can fix us too." he said and I walked past to leave when my father stopped me. I shrugged out of his grip and he backhanded me. I stumbled as my mother looked away.

"You have a duty, and you will do it. 6 months, Seth." he warned me as blood gushed from my nose.

"Quit bleeding on my rugs." Father said and I left. I was walking to my quarters when Kathryn found me.

"Seth, you need help." she said as she helped me back to my main room. She was my sister and often times my best friend. I was leaning over the sink as blood gushed.

"Father again?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Seth, just play along." she begged me and I didnt want to hear it right now. I didnt want to play along. I didnt want to be stuck with some whore that I would have to have a child with just for a country that couldnt make up their mind on how they felt about me from day to day.

"No, fuck thay. I dont want to deal with this. You like this life. I dont." I said and she sighed.

"You need help." she said as I saw the amount of blood flowing from ny nose.

"Annabelle can help. Send for her." I said as I started to feel woozy. She nodded and ran from the room. I knew we had a lot of secrets in the palace, but this one I didnt need getting out. I didnt want to look weak.

**A/N: Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

I wasn't sure what to do when the princess knocked on my door. I opened it and Princess Kathryn was in front of me. I had seen her pictures and from afar after being in the castle for so long.

"What can I do for you, princess?" I asked her after I curtsy... and she grabbed my arm. She pulled me with her, as I shut the door, and walked with her. She pulled me down a hidden passage behind a hidden door in the wall. You could see the different layers of history as we walked through there. She seemed in a hurry and upset. We came out in a part of the palace that I hadn't seen before. We stopped at the door and she looked at me.

"He requested that I came to get you. We will need your..." she was saying and I cut her off.

"If he needs help then I will help him, and no one will know." I said as she looked at me with tears in her eyes. I could see she was very close to him, and very upset at whatever had happened. She gave me a quick hug, and opened the door. We found Seth leaning over the sink in the attached bathroom. Blood was trailing from the door I had come in, all over the sink, and some of the bathroom tile. I saw a discarded rag that was in the floor... it was also soaked in blood. I knew that this was serious from the amount of blood loss. He was leaned over and it was still trickling out.

"I need some tampons, a cold pack, and more towels." I said and Kathryn hurried to get them. I sat Seth down, and he had his eyes closed as his breathing was shallow. He had taken a serious hit in the face, and it was bad. He already had black eyes, and looked like hell. I had no idea that when I took this job I would be taking care of every part of his life.

"Seth, this is going to hurt." I said and he opened his eyes to look at me.

"I knew you could help." he said and I pinched the bridge of his nose. He tried to move my hand, but I held on as I put his nose back in place. Thank you soccer for teaching me how to fix my own nose. He was fighting me and I ended up on top of him. Princess Kathryn came into the room about that time and looked at us. I knew that this was a compromising position, and since he was the prince it didn't help me.

"I put his nose back in place." I said as she finally handed me the ice pack and the tampons. I pulled Seth into a sitting position, and he gave a grunt in protest. I put the tampon up the side that was bleeding the most, and then pressed the ice pack over his nose.

"Hold it there, and it will stop soon." I said and he nodded.

"I knew you were good for something other than being eye candy." he mumbled and I pursed my lips together.

"He should be good now." I said to Kathryn and started out of the room.

"Wait, he doesn't know how to show real emotions... we aren't allowed." she said and I stopped to look at her.

"He doesn't mean to be an asshole... he just has a lot placed on him." she said and I nodded. I couldn't imagine being royalty, and having everything placed on you. I could tell that it was hard. I could tell that things weren't as good as they seemed... especially after tonight.

"I'm sure that this may sound harsh, but that's part of life... you just have to find someone who helps you through it in the right ways." I said and she hugged me again. I left a few minutes later and went back to my room. I was tired, and it was well after midnight. I finally fell asleep around 1 am because I had a lot of things going through my mind.

I was awoken to someone knocking on my door. I opened it and was handed an envelope. I opened it and it was an invitation to breakfast with Princess Kathryn in an hour. I showered, got ready, and the footman was there to take me as soon as I got ready. I was taken to a waiting car, and got inside. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I sat there as the city turned to the country. We finally pulled up to a small palace with nice gardens, and sprawling grounds. The footman opened teh door for me, and I was escorted into the palace.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation." Kathryn said when I was taken to a large solarium with plants all around, and a nice pond in the middle. The grey skies out made it ominous, but I'm sure it could be beautiful in the sunlight.

"Thank you." I said as she linked her arm with mine. We started to walk through the solarium.

"I owe you for helping me with my brother, and understanding that we can be just like normal people." she said and I nodded.

"I understand it must be hard, and I didn't realize how hard until I started working for your family." I said and she gave a small smile. She seemed to be the nicer of the two siblings, and slightly more old fashioned.

"How do you like it here?" she asked me.

"I honestly miss New York. I miss my friends." I said and she smiled.

"I love New York. I have been there a few times, and I loved it. The city is just amazing, and much bigger than here." she said and I smiled at her.

We were talking about things I miss, and things here. Kathryn was really nice, and almost seemed normal. We sat down to coffee and some pastries as we sat there. She had told me about her boyfriend, and different things about being a princess. I actually found myself enjoying talking to her. She made it easy to talk to her.

"Why did you steal my help?" a voice said as she was telling me about her dress for the next appearance. She had asked me for tips and things that she could do to help her own image with the people.

"Seth, don't be jealous." she said and I chuckled. She didn't let him pick on her. He walked up and sat with us; they immediately brought him coffee.

"She wasn't there to help me pick out my outfit for my appearance... especially since I have lunch with a potential fame whore." he said and Kathryn rolled her eyes as I shook my head.

"Let me see you." I said and he stood up. He had on a black suit white shirt, and black tie. The worse part was the black eyes and slight swelling.

"You look very nice, but the black eyes aren't helping. You will be rescheduled." I said and he looked annoyed.

"She can just deal with it." he said and I sighed.

"It's more than just her. You aren't supposed to be walking around with black eyes." I said and Kathryn nodded in agreement with me.

"I will reschedule, and it's in your best interest." I said and he chuckled.

"Fine, then we are going somewhere today since I'm dressed up, and you look presentable." he said.

Kathryn POV

I was in the study working on my next speech when my mother came into the room.

"I forgot you liked this place so much." she said as I looked up. She sighed and looked at me.

"I wish your brother would try as hard as you. I'm just glad that he has Annabelle." she said and I nodded.

"I do like her. I had breakfast with her this morning." I said and she looked at me surprised.

"She was very helpful with something. I needed some PR advice." I said and mom nodded.

"Speaking of that... have you seen your brother?" she asked me.

"He and Annabelle went somewhere. She cancelled his meeting because of the bruises, so he wanted her to go somewhere." I said and Mom nodded.

"I just hope she's strong enough to fight off his 'charm'." she said and I chuckled.

"She wouldn't be the worst choice, but she's been talking to Dean." I said and she looked surprised.

"The duke?" she asked me and I nodded. My mother could be very nosy when she wanted to be. She talked to me for a little longer before she headed off to a meeting with the charity she supports helping orphaned children. I sat there for a second and pondered what would happen if Annabelle and Seth did become a couple... at least I wouldn't mind her being in the family.

**A/N: Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

"How did it go?" I asked Seth as he walked into my office. He had gone on the lunch date with the duchess I had set him up with a week ago. He had reschedule with her because he had black eyes from a family incident... one of which I still didn't know what actually happened. We all kind of acted like it didn't happen. Kathryn had been talking to me more and I had lunch with her today while Seth was meeting with his potential mate.

"Fake." he said and I sighed. I knew that he was rebelling against this in his own way, but this was getting ridiculous.

"Are you sure?" I asked him and he pursed his lips at me.

"I get that I have to do this, but I need someone who at least acts like they care about me." I said and she smirked.

"Fine, we will keep her on the guest list to your father's party, but no more private meetings." I said and he chuckled.

"Don't be immature... it doesn't suite you." I said and he smirked at me.

"And bitchiness doesn't suite you." he shot back and I had a bite back a smile.

"Yes, it really does. You have another appearance at 4pm. Tea with the some parliament members to discuss the newest proposals for things around the city." I said and he nodded.

"You are coming?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, this is just tea. You will be fine." I said and he sighed.

"The agreement was..." he was saying and I cut him off.

"The agreement was also that I would be able to have some time to myself and I have a date tonight." I said and he looked surprised.

"Yes, someone actually asked me out." I said and he looked down. I was waiting on a smart comment or something along those lines, but he just sat there quietly. I was kind of surprised, but moved on.

"You will be fine. You are in a nice suit, but remember to be agreeable." I said and he nodded.

"Besides, I have someone else going with you." I said and he looked up with a confused look as Kathryn walked into the room.

"I am your escort." she said and he immediately got up to hug her. They were very close as siblings, and I figured that's what helped them survive this family. They left a short time later, and I finished up my work. I went down to my room where I found Paige and Nia waiting for me. They were going to help me get ready since I had been invited to go with Dean. They were starting the week long celebration for the king's birthday. They were having a large scale cocktail party tonight. I knew what to wear since I had to make sure both Seth and Kathryn had outfits for them. Seth's outfit I just picked out, and Kathryn had asked for my advice. She had been having some bad publicity thanks to her boyfriend, so she didn't want to walk around looking like a whore.

Seth POV

"Thanks for going with me." I said and Kathryn nodded.

"Don't worry about it. I was happy to go. It's nice to actually see you when you aren't upset or bleeding everywhere." she said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's just weird that I don't have Annabelle here. She seems to just know what's going to happen." I admitted and Kathryn nodded with a smirk.

"You like having her around?" she asked me.

"I'm just used to her always being around. I will see her tonight anyways. She has a few women for me to meet." I said and Kathryn nodded.

"Yeah, she will be there, but she won't be working. She has a date." she said and I looked at her sideways.

"What? Who?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"Dean, he's been talking to her for a few weeks now. She seems happy with him." she said and I felt my eyes get wide. They were dating

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I finally asked her and she chuckled.

"Careful, Seth, you almost sound jealous." she said and I rolled my eyes. I wasn't jealous of Dean... I was a prince. He should be jealous of me.

"I cant believe you are actually going tonight." Paige said and I had to agree with her. I never actually thought life over here would be going like this. I had friends, a semi-boyfriend, and I didn't hate my job. Nia did my make up and Paige helped me do my hair. I looked in the mirror when we got done and I looked nice. The dress code was black tie, so I went with a black dress that went to the floor with lace accents and three quarter sleeves. The back was open and had beautiful lace detail. Dean was taller so I paired it with black pumps that added a few inches. My hair was pinned to the side with curls, and the make up was natural.

"We have to get ready since we are both working it. I will see you later." they said and hugged me. I snapped a selfie, and made sure I had my small clutch. I was meeting Dean on the side entrance. I walked over there, and he was talking to a guard when I walked up to him. He turned and looked at me surprised.

"You are stunning." he said and kissed the back of my hand. I smiled and felt myself blush.

"Thank you." I said as he offered me his arm. We walked up to the entrance. I was excited to be here because it was a real royal party. I also really enjoyed the fact that I was going with Dean. I had really grown to like him.

**A/N: Please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

We walked in and the room that normally looked very formal was now a small dance flood, food, people milling about, sitting places, and the King sitting at the head of the room. The Queen was next to him, but I didn't see Seth or Kathryn yet. I spotted one of the women that I had made sure was here tonight to talk to Seth. I had a good feeling about her. She was an Irish woman with royal background. I had met her and enjoyed talking to her. She was nice, but had her goals in life. I knew that Seth might need someone like that.

"Let's get a drink." Dean said and I nodded. We walked over to the bar, and Dean orders us drinks as I looked around.

"You look amazing." a voice said and we both turned around to see Princess Kathryn, looking very royal, and her boyfriend, Jordan. We greeted them and I saw Seth over her shoulder. He looked very nice in his tuxedo and he had even pulled his hair back to stay out of his face. He looked over at me and we locked eyes. I quickly looked away when he started over to us. I knew that he and Dean were friends, and that he would eventually see us together. I wasn't sure why but it seemed like it ws a little awkward when he walked over to us.

"Seth." Dean said and Seth nodded at him.

"You look beautiful tonight, Annabelle." he said as I curtsy.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." I said as Dean handed me my drink and Seth got one as well. Kathryn pulled me away with her to walk around with her. I glanced over my shoulder to see Dean and Seth talking. Seth looked at me, and I quickly looked away. We went to talk to different people, and Jordan was talking to other people. I met some interesting people, and found it fascinating who all showed up to these parties. I saw a few celebrities as I walked around the room. I was talking to a fashion designer about New York when Dean came over to me.

"Seth needs you." he said and I nodded. Dean offered me his arm, and I walked over there to him. I was surprised to see him and Lady Becky talking. He smiled when he saw me as I walked over with Dean.

"Annabelle, I wanted to thank you for introducing me to Becky." he said and I smiled, but could tell that he had quiet a few drinks at this point. I just hoped that he didn't make an idiot of himself. Dean and I sat there with them as Seth threw back a few more drinks. Becky had to leave before the party ended, due to an early flight in the morning, but I was glad when Seth got her phone number. I was glad that someone was showing promise.

"I think you have had enough." I said as Seth got ready to get another drink, and he glared at me. I had seen at least 4 while we were sitting here, and he was getting louder as he slumped further down into his chair.

"I am a prince..." he was saying when Dean cut him off. Dean shook his head as Seth glared at him, and Dean took the drink the man had brought for Seth.

"Seth, you have had a lot." he said and Seth glared at him as he finished off the drink he had been holding.

"I know what I'm doing." he slurred and Dean exhaled as Finn walked over to them with Jordan and Kathryn. I shared a look with her, and she was silently pleading with me to get him out of there.

"Come on, let's get some air." I finally convinced him as I got him to his feet. He leaned on me, and pushed Dean off of him. I shot Dean an 'I'm sorry' look before walking Seth out of the side door. I managed to get him to his part of the palace and to his room. He was mumbled about how much he didn't want to be a prince, how he didn't want to even be at the party, how he didn't like anyone, and a few other things before I got him to his room. I never imagined this would be part of my job.

"Seth, just lay back and relax." I said as I got him into a recliner. I turned to get him some water, but he pulled me into his lap. I was shocked and not sure what to do about this. He was cradling me as I looked at him. I tried to get up, but he held me in place.

"Let me go." I said and he chuckled.

"You look beautiful tonight." he said and I pursed my lips. I was just waiting on the asshole side of Seth to come out.

"Thank you." I finally said and he chuckled.

"You aren't the best, but you can do better than Dean." he said and there he was being a dick. I tried to get up again, but he pulled my face to his. I was shocked when his lips met mine. I wasn't sure what to do, but I finally pushed him off. He was surprised as I quickly got off him.

"I will send someone to check on you." I said and got to the door when I heard him calling my name. I stopped at the door, and knew that if I turned around something could go very wrong. I left and told a footman he needed help. I took a few deep breaths before making my way back to the party.

"Is he ok?" Kathryn asked me as I walked over to her, Jordan, Dean, and Finn. I nodded and gladly accepted the drink Dean handed me.

"Good, let's go party elsewhere." Dean said and I looked at Kathryn. She nodded, and I drown the drink before taking Dean's hand. Kathryn told the King and Queen good night before we left. I got into the car with Dean as the others got into their cars. We were about to leave when Dean looked over at me.

"I can't wait much longer." he said and I was confused until his hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him. I gasped when his lips crushed against mine, and gripped onto his suit jacket. I really did enjoy kissing him, but in the back of my mind I was thinking about the kiss with Seth. Why the hell had he kissed me?

**A/N: Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own the Oc**

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

I woke up the next morning, and it was well after 10 am. I wasn't required to work until this afternoon. I had to go to another event tonight with Seth. I couldn't imagine how he was feeling today. He had a lot to drink the night before, and it wasn't pretty when I left. I had stayed out with Dean until 3 am, and we had fun. Kathryn and Jordan were a cute couple, and fun to hang out with for drinks. Dean was very affectionate last night, but he understood when I said no, which I was grateful for because I did like him. I couldn't completely focus that morning because I kept replaying the kiss with Seth in my mind. I couldn't figure out why he would have kissed me. We weren't exactly each other's biggest fans.

Seth and Kathryn were going to a poker tournament for charity this afternoon, and I was going along. Seth still wanted me at his appearance. I was pretty sure it was just to drive me crazy, but I had agreed. He was still meeting all the women I had set him up with, but none had showed promise like Becky. I checked email and saw that she had already accepted the invitation to the state dinner in a few nights for the King's actual birthday celebration. The week leading up to it was just a publicity stunt, so I had a made Seth look good. He was doing better in popularity, but I had to pray that he didn't fuck it up anytime soon. I wasn't really ready to go back to New York yet, but I also didn't want another uphill battle.

I put on a black skirt suit with a peach blouse. I had my thigh high tights on with black pumps, and my hair up in a bun. I was too lazy to put on contacts, so glasses it was today. I grabbed a protein bar on the way out, and went to Seth's area. I was about to knock when Kathryn came from her area with her secretary, Scott. He was a shorter guy, but seemed really nice. He was also an American, so it was nice to have someone who understood some things. He lived with his wife in a rowhouse not far from the palace. She and Seth had just gotten new secretaries, because theirs had been moved to other positions in the palace. I liked Seth's new secretary, Daniel who went by Dash, because he was more outgoing than Baron had been.

"I'm glad you are going with us. He is in one of his moods." she warned me after I curtsy to her. I nodded as the doors opened. Seth came storming out with Dash and looked at us. I instantly replayed the kiss in my mind, and wondered if he even remembered it.

"We will be late." Dash said as if to get us moving. We all nodded and I followed up behind them. Seth had worn a navy blazer with khakis and a white button up shirt. He was more casual since he didn't wear a tie, and at least his hair was pulled back. I was to ride in the car with Seth and Dash. I got in as Kathryn shot me a look, and I knew what she meant. Seth really was in a mood.

"Dash, sit up front. I need to discuss my schedule with Annabelle." he said to Dash, and he quickly got into the front. The car lurched forward as we started to move, and I looked at Seth.

"You are not happy with your appearance today?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I have a hangover... I just knew that you would be quiet if I wanted you to be." he said and I smirked.

"At least know that Becky is going to be there at the state dinner, and is looking forward to seeing you." I said and he smirked with a small nod.

"I like her." he said and I was happy to hear that, as he saw my smirk.

"I know, you do your job, and go home. I wonder if Dean will follow you." he said and I shook my head.

"Who knows." I said and smirked. I hadn't even considered that.

"I was offered a more permanent position if I succeed with you anyways." I said and he looked surprised.

"I will however stop having to interact with you everyday once you find your future wife." I added and he nodded. He got ready to say something when we arrived at the location of the poker tournament. They had celebrities, the royals, a few dukes, and some parliament in the games. Seth and Kathryn took their places as I sat to watch with everyone else. They gave small speeches about who they were playing for, and then the games started. I was watching when someone sat beside me. I was expecting Dash, but looked over to see Dean. I smiled at him and he kissed me.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." I said and he shrugged.

"I don't have anything to do until tonight, and I figured you would be here." he said and I nodded.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked me and I looked at my schedule.

"Um, it looks like nothing." I said and he nodded.

"Good, you can come with us." he said and I looked at him strange as Jordan sat down on the other side of Dean. He smiled at me and I returned it before looking at Dean.

"We are having a private party." he said with a smirk. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I knew that I was going to find out. The tournament went well and a duke won the whole thing. Kathryn was sitting with us when Seth got eliminated, and the games ended soon after it.

"We are all going?" Seth asked us and we all nodded. I looked at Kathryn and she smirked.

"We need our own time sometimes." she said and I nodded, but still wasn't sure what was going to happen. I rode with Dean while Seth and Kathryn rode with their body guards. They had sent their secretaries home for the night. We got to a home outside of town and went inside. I was immediately handed a beer, and pulled into a larger room. They had music playing, alcohol bottles, a TV, and a pool table. I sat with Kathryn while Jordan and Dean started to play pool. Seth was talking to another duke, Roman. I enjoyed it, but the longer we sat there the longer we drank. I found out we were at Roman's small mansion when his wife came home to find us all partying. She quickly joined in.

"Come on, you play." Seth said and pointed a me. I hadn't played pool in a long time, but I felt Kathryn pushing me off the couch. Jordan immediately sat where I had been, and Dean was cheering for me as I picked up a pool cue. I was a little drunker than I thought, but I manage to kick Seth's ass in pool.

"How the fuck did you do that?" he asked me and I shrugged as Dean kissed me.

"She's fucking amazing... that's how." he said and I chuckled.

It wasn't long after that when people started to disappear into their rooms. I was making out with Dean on the pool table when someone nudged Dean, we looked to see Seth, and Dean pulled away from me.

"We have to get back tonight." Seth said and I nodded. I couldn't remember why, but he wanted to go back... so I agreed. Kathryn had a small fight with Jordan, so had already headed back.

"See you tomorrow?" Dean asked me and I nodded before he pressed his lips to mine again. I moaned and arched into him before Seth shouted for me to come on. I was a little annoyed, but Dean walked me to the car. We left and I looked over at Seth. He was leaning against the window. He had just spend hours with his best friends, but still looked very lonely. I guess he really didn't have it all.

"You cheated." he finally said and I chuckled.

"Jealous of my skills?" I asked him as he clumsily scooted over beside me. He put his arm around me and pulled me to him. I wasn't expecting that.

"No, I am a prince. I don't get jealous of people like you." he said and I shook my head as I went to move his arm, but he pulled me to him. I wasn't fast enough to push him off. He pressed his lips to mine, and I didn't have time to register what was happening as I ended up straddling his lap.

"Seth, no." I said and tried to get off, but he held me to him.

"Annabelle, stop denying it. You were showing off playing pool. You looked so good bent over that table." he whispered into my ear and I shook my head. I felt his hand move from my hip to my thigh and he started to move it up. I didn't want this. Seth wasn't supposed to be coming onto me.

"No, I wasn't. Stop Seth." I said and tried to get off him. I pushed at his shoulders, but he held me firmly by grabbed my ass. I kept pushing against him. He tried to stop me, but I finally resorted to backhanding him across the face. He yelped and let me go. I quickly got to the other side of the car. He looked at me in shock as we pulled up to the palace. I bolted from the car, and quickly went to my room. I was almost there when Paige saw me.

"Annabelle, are you alright?" she asked me and I started to cry. I didn't know what else to do.

**A/N: Please review**


	11. Chaoter 11

**A/N: I only own the OC.****Thank you for all the reviews!**I woke up and felt like I had ran straight into a brick wall. I sighed as I tried to rememeber last night but most of it wasnt coming to me. I knew that I had hung out with everyone and drank a lot. I just had to hope that I hadnt done anything to look stupid, or I woukd never hear the end of it feom Annabelle. I got up and shower. I was hoping it would clear my mind of the fog I had; but the only thing it did was warm me up, and make me not smell like old whiskey.

I checked over the schedule foe the day and saw that all I had was a family dinner. I knew that I still needed to get ready and walked to the closet. I glanced in the mirror on the way and stopped. I had a bruise on my cheek near my lip. I didnt rememeber getting into a fight. I would need to check with Jordan or Dean to see what they remember of last night. I put on slacks and a button up shirt before making my way to eat breakfast. I had just rounded the corner when I was met by Kathryn. I was shocked when instead of a greeting I was met with a backhand.

"I always knew you were an asshole and looked the other way, but this is too far, Seth." she said and stomped off before I had time to ask her what she was so mad about. I was confused as I walked on to get breakfast. I had the paper while eating my eggs and didnt see anything bad about me... I had no clue what I had done. I would go see Annabelle when I was done... maybe she knew.

Annabelle Pov

I woke up and felt no better. Paige had found me last night after I ran from Seth. He didnt seem like he was going to take no. She calmed me down, but Kathryn had come to ask me something before Paige left. She found out what Seth had done and was furious. I stared up at the ceiling and wondered if I was over reacting... I had felt very uncomrfortable. I admit it... I liked kissing Seth. I did not like him trying to force himself onto me.

I had finally gotten out of bed when there was a knock at my door. I wanted to pretend I was still sleeping.

"Annabelle?" Paige called and I opened it. Sh hugged me and looked worried.

"I had a few seconds and wanted to make sure you were alright." She said and I nodded.

"Yes, thank you for last night." I said and she smiled.

"Thats what friends do, plus I heard that Kathryn slapped Seth this morning." she said and my eyes got big. I hoped it wasnt because of me.

"We are going out to the pub tonight." she said and hugged me. I agreed to it before she ran back to do something she was supposed to be doing.

I sighed and knew that I still needed to get work done. I showered, got changed, and went to my office. I answered some emails, made sure things were being prepared correctly for Seth's apperance tomorrow. I checked the forums, sights, blogs, and tabloids to make sure he was still in good standings... he was for everyone except me. I was working ona correspondance about an apperance when someone knocked on my door. I looked up to see Dean. I was surprised he was here.

"Hi." I said and he smiled as he put a small vase of flowers onto my desk.

"Hi. I wanted to see if you had time for lunch?" he asked me and I nodded. I sent an email saying I would be out the rest of the day for personal reasons. We walked out and Dean immediately linked his fingers with mine. I couldnt help but smile.

"Where did you want to go for lunch?" I asked him and he smirked.

" Dont worry about it. I had a place." he said as we got into his car. I slid in and he ran around to his side. He got in and drove us through town. I loved looking at the old buildings. We pulled up to a small manor that had beautiful gardens and fountains. Dean opened my door and I got out as I looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"My family home. I wanted you to see more than just me at events and parties." he said and he took my hand. We walked through a side garden and I saw a table set up near a pond. He pulled my chair out for me as I sat down and everything waa green and beautiful. The flowers were perfect and so colorful.

"This is amazing." I said as he signal for someone. He chuckled as they sat down covered plates in front of us.

"I heard you talking about how you missed foods back home. I hope you enjoy this." he said and I looked at him strange as they lifted the lid. I started laughing. He had them prepare us gyros ans fries. I had missed my street vendors and was happy to have this. Dean had listened. We ate and talked. I learned more about Dean and how his family had become what they were today.

"Would you like to walk through the gardens?" he asked me when we were finished and I nodded. I was glad I had worn flats today. We were in the rose garden part when he turned me towards him. He softly pressed his lips to mine as I ran my hands up his shirt. I wrapped them around his neck as his one hand settled on my hip. The other tangled itself in the back of my hair. I moaned as he pulled me closer to him and he took advantage of it. I felt his tongue sweep my mouth. I instantly challenged him back and nipped at his lip. He chuckled and pulled away.

"I got you a small present." he said and I shook my head.

"No, the flowers and lunch were more than enough." I said and he smirked. He gave me a chaste kiss and pulled a box out of his pocket. I got a little nervous until he opened it to reveal a necklace with a pink stone on a silver chain.

"Its a pink sapphire. I saw it and thought of you because of how beautiful it was." he said and I was speechless. The only jewlery my exboyfriend has given me was a silver charm braclet with one charm on it.

"Dean, its too much." I said as he put it on me. The necklace was beautiful and looked very expensive.

"No." he said and I turned towards him. I kissed him and he groaned as my hips pressed into his. He grabbrd my waist to keep me there when we were interupted by his butler.

"Pardon the interuption, sir, but the prince is here." he said.

"He has a knack for interuoting us." he said and gave me a quick kiss. Dean and I shared a look before Dean took my hand. We both seemed annoyed that he had tracked me down here. We walked up to see Seth waiting next to his SUV.

"Seth." Dean said and Seth gave a small smile. I was glad to see a prominant bruise across his cheek. I hopes it was from either me or Kathryn.

"What did you need?" Dean asked him kind of short. I had to figure that was because he had interupted us.

"I actually needed Annabelle." he said and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Im sorry, Seth, but I sent an email I was out all afternoon." I said and he chuckled.

"You dont say no to royalty." he said. i wanted to tell him he wasnt my royalty and I very easily could; but Dean spoke first.

"You really need her now?" Dean asked him and Seth pursed his lips in annoyance. Dean was annoyed because I could tell he had gone to some trouble planning this afternoon for us, only to have Seth ruin it.

"Yes, now please, come on." he said and I sighed. I went to grab my bag and when I came back Seth and Dean were full on punching each other.

"Stop!" I said and they finally quit when Dean threw Seth into the side of his SUV. I got between them as Dean had a bloody lip and a black eye. Seth looked worse.

"Go clean up. I will see you later." I told Dean and he nodded as I kissed his cheek.

"Get in the SUV I am driving us back." I told Seth and he shook his head no.

"No, Im driving." he said and I had already lost my patience with him after last night.

"Just get in the fucking SUV and stop behaving like a spoiled asshole for two fucking seconds, please." I snapped. He looked aurprised, but finally got into the passenger seat. I got into the driver seat and we took off back to the palace. I was praying he didnt say anything else stupid. I just wanted away from him for one day.

**A/N: Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

Seth wisely didn't say anything as we drove back to the palace. I didn't care what he wanted or needed... I didn't want to occupy any space with him today, in any capacity. We were let in and we both went inside. He was sporting some nice bruises, and Dean had gotten the upper hand in the fight. I started to walk away and he grabbed my arm. I pulled away and he looked at me.

"Annabelle, I need your help." he said and I sighed.

"Why? You have plenty of people here, so why do I have to help you?" I asked him and he sighed. The staff was milling about, and this wasn't a good look; but I didn't care. I was over this.

"It's about Becky." he said and I sighed. I knew that really was my area, so I did have to help him.

"After you." I said and he lead us to his area.

"Take of your shirt, and wash up. You look like shit." I said and he chuckled. He did that while I waited on the sofa. I was watching the news and they were talking about the upcoming state dinner in a few nights. I was going with Dean, and Kathryn had already helped me pick out the perfect dress. I knew that Becky would be there with Seth, so I was hoping he wasn't going to tell me that he didn't like her now. He came out a few minutes later and looked better. He had on a wife beater and had wiped his face down. I watched as he walked past me, and realized how in shape he was; I had to stop myself from looking.

"What did you need to tell me about Becky?" I asked him and he sighed as he poured us whiskey... they sure did drink a lot.

"I... really like her. We have been talking and texting. She's really nice." he said and I smiled. I was glad to hear that because it meant he was finally going to accept someone.

"That's good, Seth. I'm glad you like her. She was one of the top matches for you." I said and he sighed. I could tell that something still seemed off.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I have more on me than most, and I'm a bit leery of really anyone." he admitted. I wasn't really sure what I expected to hear from him, but that wasn't it. I knew that he wasn't wrong in feeling like that, but he eventually had to put himself out there.

"Seth, it's really good that you have stuff in common, and that you all have a lot to talk about. You will eventually just have to try it. I know that you are the prince, but you won't know until you try." I said and he ran his hands over his face as he sat forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Have you ever been in love?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"I have been." I said as I thought of my former fiance.

"What does it feel like?" he asked me and I sighed; that was a hard question.

"It's a feeling... it's like butterflies. You think of them when you get up, when you go bed, you smile when something makes you think of them, and everything reminds you of them. You miss them instantly when they leave, and you can't get enough of them." I said and he smiled at me.

"Sounds like you were in love." he said and I forced a sad smile across my face.

"What happened to him?" he asked me and I pursed my lips.

"He passed away a few months before we were going to get married. He was killed in a car wreck." I said and Seth looked sad. I felt a few stray tears fall, and Seth brushed them away before I could register what happened.

"But, you will know when it's real. Just listen to yourself." I said as I stood up.

"Thanks, Annabelle, one more question." he said and I looked at him.

"Any reason Kathryn might be mad at me today?" he asked me and I pursed my lips. I knew exactly why, but I didn't want to tell him. I reached to scratch my arm, and got ready to say something when his eyes got huge. I looked down to see a bruise on the side of my arm. I knew that he had given it to me last night.

"What happened? Was that Dean?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, it wasn't." I said and pulled my arm out of his grip.

"Who was it? That isn't something that is tolerated." he said and I smirked at the irony.

"Seth, don't worry about it. I'm fine." I said and he shook his head no.

"Annabelle, no one should touch you like that... tell me." he said and I sighed.

"Seth, trust me... I'm fine." I said and he sighed.

"Annabelle, tell me." he said and tried to stop me from leaving.

"Seth, move." I said and he shook his head no.

"Annabelle, tell me." I said and he kept blocking me from leaving.

"Seth, just let it go." I said and he shook his head no.

"It was Dean, wasn't it." he said and I sighed.

"No." I said and he sighed.

"Just tell me." he said and I was getting frustrated.

"Seth, it was you. You did it! You did it last night in the car on the way home. You wouldn't stop... and it scared me." I snapped at him. He looked petrified, and I sighed. I walked around him without another word. I was walking to my room when I passed Kathryn. I asked her to check on Seth, and she nodded without a word. I think she could tell something was going on. I got to my room to find Paige and Nia waiting for me. I had forgotten that I was going with them. I knew not to fight it, and just agreed to go with them. I probably needed it after today.

**A/N: Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

"Are you ok?" Paige asked me and I sighed as I stared into the pint I had in front of me. Nia and Mike were talking about the newest comic book movie, but Paige wasn't buying my 'I'm fine'.

"I guess. I am just dealing with stupid stuff." I said and Mike chuckled.

"It's all like that when it's with the royal family... what a mess." he said and I smirked. He had already had two pints, but he wasn't wrong.

"They pay well." I mumbled and they all toasted to that.

"So, how's it dating a Duke?" Nia asked me.

"It's great." I said and Nia smiled at me.

"Glad you think so." a voice said and we all looked to see Dean and Finn standing there. I was surprised Jordan and Kathryn or Seth wasn't with them. I guess they had both had enough issues. I knew that Kathryn had checked on Seth when I left, but I couldn't imagine what happened from that. Dean smiled and kissed my cheek as he sat down next to me. Finn sat next to Paige, and they ordered some pints. Nia, Mike, and Paige looked a little uncomfortable at first, but they came around. We were having fun, talking, and singing with the music. We were really the only ones in the pub, besides a few locals, and they ignored us.

"Come on, dance." Nia said as the song 'I love Rock n Roll' started to play. Paige, Nia, and I all got up to dance. Mike joined Nia, Finn joined Paige, and I was dancing with Dean before the song finally ended. We were all having fun when Mike bumped into a group of guys who had just come into the pub. I watched in slow motion as the one didn't even listen to Mike's apology, but instead punched him. Dean and Finn were in the fight within seconds as Paige, Nia, and I all tried to move out of the way. The women in the other group came after us as we all started to brawl. Nia and I had taken out one woman as Paige took care of the other one of her own. Mike, Dean, and Finn took care of the 4 guys and we all looked around as they were laying on the ground. Dean smirked when he say me. I had taken a few hits, but it was unlike anything I had ever done.

"Dean, get out of here before I called your father." the bartender said as he smirked at us. I looked at Dean and he nodded before we left.

"You know him?" I asked him as we all quickly got out of there.

"That's my uncle." he said and Finn chuckled. I was surprised as was Nia, Paige, and Mike.

"Come on, we need to get back." Nia said and I nodded.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Dean whispered in my ear, but I couldn't. We had the biggest events of the week in the next two days. I sighed and kissed him.

"I can't." I said and he pouted.

"Just come by tomorrow, but please make up with Seth. No more hitting him." I said.

"He hit him too? i thought it was just you when he came onto you the other night." Paige said and I pursed my lips. I hadn't told Dean, and wasn't really planning on it. I had confronted Seth about it finally, and I was hoping that was the end of it. Dean looked at me with large eyes and Paige realized what she had done.

"Meet you back." she said as she pulled Finn, Mike, and Nia with her. I didn't want to look at Dean, but I finally did. He was looking at me with a mixture of confusion, sadness, and pure hatred.

"Dean..." I was saying, but he cut me off with a deep kiss. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck to keep him close. I moaned as his tongue fought mine before pulling away from me. I looked at him as he tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, I got him off. I wasn't sure how you would react and after this afternoon..." I said as I started to ramble, but he stopped me.

"Annabelle, I really like you. I am not worried about him, but I am about you. Seth and I have been friends a long time. I know him, and I know how to deal with him. You shouldn't have to deal with him." he said and I sighed. I nodded.

"Thanks, Dean." I said and kissed him again. He threaded his fingers with mine, and walked me back. They were all talking outside the gate when we walked up. Paige mouthed 'sorry' and I waved it off. I wasn't mad at her. We said bye, and make it back to our rooms. I walked in and found a huge vase of roses on my dresser with a card. I kicked off my shoes, and opened it.

_Annabelle, _

_I am so sorry for the way I acted, and alcohol is not an excuse. I never meant to put you in a bad position, and that was not my intentions. I have come to value your time and opinion. I hope you can forgive me. _

_HRH Seth_

I sighed and looked at the roses. They were beautiful. He had gotten me an assortment of different colors. I smelled them before I changed for bed. I needed some sleep. I had to admit that Mike was right about the royals being a huge mess. I hadn't had as much drama as I had since I had started to talk to work for them. I wasn't sure if I liked it, but at least I liked Dean.

Seth POV

I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep. I had messed up with Annabelle, and I know that Kathryn was pissed at me after finding out what was going on. I had heard about the pub fight last night with her and Dean. I just had to hope that she was alright. I watched as the sun began to come up, and hoped that maybe Annabelle would talk to me today.

**A/N: Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

I was woken up earlier than I wanted by a knock on the door. I dragged myself from bed, pulled a robe around me, and opened it. I was handed a piece of paper by the footman and read it.

_Meeting with the Queen at 10am._

I glanced at the clock and back at the footman. I was fucked and I knew that I had bruises to cover up from last night. He gave me a knowing smirk and I nodded to show I understood.

"I will wait out here, ma'am." he said and I nodded... it was 9:15. I jumped in the shower, used dry shampoo to make my hair look presentable, put on a navy wrap dress, tights, and pumps before walking out with the footman. He escorted me to her study and announced me at 10 am on the dot. I curtseyed and she motioned for my to sit with her. I was thankful I had at least remembered to grab my notebook to look as professional as I could on such little time to get ready. We were served tea and coffee. I was grateful for the caffeine right now since I was still in a fog from last night.

"I am glad that you were able to join me on such short notice. We need to make sure that everything is perfect for tonight and tomorrow night." she said as I opened my notebook. She gave me notes on things I needed to prep Seth about, make sure that Kathryn liked her dress, talking to Jordan about things, and then about my own placement for that night. She was also very happy to see that Becky was talking to Seth, but she wanted her to be referred to as Rebecca since Becky seemed too informal.

"One last thing, Annabelle, I also understand that there was a pub fight last night with Dean and Finn... they are both dukes and this isn't acceptable since it's very close to the royal family." she said and my stomach knotted up instantly. We had all been there, and I don't want my friends to be involved or punished because of my relationships.

"I understand." I said and she nodded.

"So, they have been asked not to come tonight, but they will be there tomorrow night. I expect to see you there with Dean, but remember do not let anyone else determine your path. Dean is very nice, but I would hate from him to drag you down because of his temper." she said and I nodded. I knew that this was her nice way of telling me to be careful.

"Yes, Ma'am." I said and she nodded.

"And, good job, on getting Seth to actually talk to a woman." she said and I gave a small smile. I finished up with her, and went to my office. I would have to talk to Seth sooner rather than later, but later seemed like a better time right now. I got up there and found another arrangement of roses. I plucked the card out and smiled when it was from Dean. He was apologizing for last night.

I was checking on things when someone knocked. I looked up to see Kathryn. She smiled at me as I quickly greeted her.

"Do you have a minute?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I needed to make sure that everything was alright with you for the next two nights anyways." I said and she nodded.

"Is everything else ok?" I asked her as she sat there for a second. I could tell that something else was bothering her.

"Its my brother... some thing isn't right. I know that he is upset about how he treated you, but it's something else. I think that he is rushing into this with Lady Rebecca." she said and I nodded.

"Why do you think that?" I asked her.

"He doesn't seem like hiimself anymore. He is an asshole, but now he seems compliant. I know that my father had a word with him, and it seems like he's given up. I know that we all want him to be married, but I want him to be happy too." she said and I nodded. I could tell that she really did care for her brother.

"I will talk to him, Kathryn, but it's up to him." I said and she stood up. I stood up and she hugged me. I would dare say that we had actually become friends over this period of time, which was nice, but surprising. I thought I was just here to do a job, but so much more has happened.

I finished up and had sent an email to meet with Seth at 2pm. I got up and walked to his study. They announced me and he greeted me before asking for privacy.

"Seth..." I was saying when he cut me off.

"Annabelle, please let me say something first. I am terribly sorry for how I treated you the other night. You didn't deserve it, and I haven't stopped thinking about how it made you feel. I have come to want you around, and I never meant for you to get hurt in all of this. I have been an asshole. I have been a drunk, and you should not of had to deal with those things. I should not have taken you away from Dean the other day, and I'm terribly sorry. I hope that this doesn't change our relationship in any way. I also want you to know that I haven't drank since that night. I realized that isn't me... or I don't want it to be me." he said and I was surprised. I never expected that from him.

"I am just glad that you realized that it's no appropriate no matter who you are. I am just here to help you, Seth." I said and he nodded.

"I do need to go over things that are going to happen over the next few days." I said and he nodded. We talked about them, his outfits, his speech, and his present for his father. I noticed that Kathryn was right... he didn't seem like himself. He seemed... dull.

"Tonight, will you be there?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Dean was asked not to come tonight because of an incident last night, which means that I get the night off." I said and he looked surprised.

"I don't have a date, and I need someone... would you be able to fill in? Lady Rebecca won't be here until tomorrow night. Kathryn told me that I should ask you, if Dean wasn't going to be there." he said and I was surprised.

"Seth, I don't think it's a good idea." I said and he pursed his lips.

"Annabelle, let me treat you like a princess one night to make up for my bad behavior. Let me show you how it feels to be royalty. I am not going to steal you from Dean." he said and I sighed.

"I need to make sure it's alright with Dean." I said and he smirked.

"It's your job." he said and I smirked... there was some of the old Seth.

"I don't have anything to wear." I admitted and he chuckled.

"Any more excuses?" he asked me and I realized that I didn't have any he couldn't fix. He really wanted me to go with him tonight. I finally shrugged and he picked up the phone. He had everything to be delivered to my room, and told them to let his parents know that I would be his escort for tonight. I could only hope that this goes better than the last time I was around him at a party.

**A/N: Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Hey guys, I am sorry there hasn't been an update in a while... long distance moves can really screw with you. I hope that someone still wants to read this story and I thank you for all the love you have given the story so far.  
**

I had to look in my reflection one more time to make sure that it was really me. I had on a blush pink dress that was low in the back, but had a high neckline. I had chosen it from the three dresses they had brought for me to try on. I ran my hands down the beaded details on the front and couldn't help but smile. I really kind of did feel like a princess. My hair was in a half updo with cascading curls down my back, and my make up was light. I had my nails and toenails done to make sure that every part of my was perfect. I was wearing nude pumps, but they wanted me to do my toenails anyways. I hadn't been this pampered in awhile. I was admiring myself in the mirror when a footman came to escort me. Nia and Paige hugged me before I headed up to the ballroom. I wasn't actually escorting Seth since I wasn't a lady or any member of royalty, but he had insisted that I be there. I had told Dean, and he didn't seem against the idea, but I didn't believe that he was a fan of the idea either.

I slipped into the crowd and was looking around when someone placed their hand on my arm. I looked up to see Seth looking at me. I gave a slight bow and he smiled at me. He had a nice smile.

"You look beautiful." he said and I felt myself blush.

"Thank you, and thank you for letting me wear this beautiful dress. I feel like Cinderella thought" I said and he smiled even bigger.

"You are prettier than Cinderella." a voice said as Seth started to say something. I turned to see Kathryn beside me with Jordan. She hugged me and I smiled at Jordan. I knew that Finn wouldn't be here tonight because of the other night. I was immediately absorbed into conversations with other royal members, diplomats, members of parliament, and other guest. Seth and Kathryn were making their rounds as I talking to Jordan when the Queen walked up to me.

"Annabelle, a word?" she asked me and I excused myself as we stepped off to the side. I really had no idea where this was going since Seth hadn't fucked up and Dean wasn't here.

"I just want to say that you have done a wonderful job! I can't believe that Seth is doing so well and looks like he is caring." she said and I was taken back by her hug. I smiled at her.

"You look beautiful and I'm glad that you have seen the ways about Dean. I can tell you will have a great future here." she said and I smiled at her. I wasn't really sure what to say since I was still with Dean. He hadn't been bad to me, but I felt that if I stayed around him it might cause problems in the future. I saw Seth talking to another woman that I had him meet up with and watched him. He really had changed a lot since I first started. I was watching the room when my eyes passed back to Seth. He was watching me from across the room and gave me a small smile. I couldn't help but return it. I started towards him when a Duke from the northern part of the country stopped me.

"You are beautiful. Will you dance with me?" he asked me and I didn't give an answer before he pulled me with him to the dance floor. I glanced back at Seth who had been caught up in his own conversation.

"I have not seen you at all this week. Who do you belong to?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"I'm Annabelle from America." I said and he looked surprised.

"I wasn't aware any American's were here tonight. They have such a special relationship with our country." he said and I just smiled because I didn't really know what to say or care.

"I am Duke of North End, but you may call me Drew." he said and I nodded. I had heard of him as he smiled at me. I hadn't heard good things about him and he had taken Seth's place as the royal fuck up since Seth calmed down. We were dancing when I felt his hand slide down a little too far. I pulled away, but he kept me in place. He smelled heavily of bourbon and I just wanted to walk away.

"Drew, I'm done dancing... let me go." I said and he smirked.

"You like it." he said and I was about to cause a scene when I felt someone walk up to us. I looked over at Seth, and I must of had a pleading look.

"Drew, you are needed by the Prime Minister... please go. He's in the side study." he said. Drew's eyes traveled over me once more before kissing the back of my hand and leaving.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get over here." he said and I gave a small smile. I looked over to see them forcing Drew out the door and Seth was smirking.

"Thank you." I said and he held out his hand for a dance. I took it as we started to dance. I had noticed a lot about Seth, but now I was noticing more. I felt the way he held me, the way his brown eyes were chocolate pools, the way he smelled, and the way his lips were perfectly pink. I felt very aware of how closely we were standing to each other as he held me. I finally looked up at him and he was staring back down at me.

"Come on." he said and lead us from the dance flood. Kathryn and Jordan had a knowing look as we walked away. He pulled me out to the balcony and I looked at him. I could tell that something wasn't right. He was fighting internally about something. He leaned over against the railing and looked back at me.

"Thank you for letting me feel like a princess tonight." I finally said and he stood up as he smiled at me.

"You deserve to be one." he said and walked over to me. I was about to say something when his lips pressed firmly against mine. I gasped as his hands ran down my arms and I found myself returning the kiss. He finally pulled away and got ready to say something when the door opened behind us. I didn't dare turn around out of embarrassment for almost being caught. I was with Dean and he was talking to Lady Rebecca.

"Sir, you are requested inside." the footman said and he took my hand, but I shook my head.

"I am done being Cinderella for one night. Thank you for the wonderful time." I said and he looked confused, but then nodded. He kissed my cheek and walked inside. I hugged myself and looked out over the beautiful scenery. What had I just let myself do? You aren't supposed to fall for your job.

**A/N: Please Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you all still like this story!  
**

I woke up the next morning and wanted to cry all over again. I had excused myself from the party, come down to my room, and did what any self-respecting woman does... I cried. I called my best friend in New York, and cried... a lot. I felt dumb. My best friend had called me dumb, which I needed, and reminded me that everyone does dumb things. I was grateful for her honesty since I knew that if I admitted that to anyone here then it could get out and only cause problems for all parties involved. I glanced at the clock and it was after 8am. I needed to get to my office and doubt check everything for tonight. The big event was tonight, and things needed to be perfect. I knew that the king had an announcement about his future, which would involve Seth. Lady Rebecca was also arriving this morning, and would be having brunch with the Queen and Princess Kathryn.

I finally pulled myself out of the bed, and looked in the mirror. I winced at my own reflection. I had puffy eyes, red cheeks, and make up left on from last night. I sighed and remember what my grandmother used to tell me... you will always feel better after a shower. I was hoping that she was right, because I needed something. I turned the water to super hot, and stepped inside. I did feel better once the water washed over me. I let it just rain down as I found more bobby pins in my hair. I stood there until the water got cooler, washed off, and finally stepped out. I looked over and saw that it was almost 9 am by now. I quickly got my things together, changed, grabbed some fruit from the kitchen, and got to my office.

I opened my computer and found lots of emails. I answered most of them, and then went to look at pictures of last night. I needed the press to be nothing short of positive. I began to look at the sites, and quickly found that everyone was talking about the mystery woman that had everyone captivated. I tried to remember anyone like that, but I realized that I had been mostly focused on Seth all night. I finally found a picture of who they were talking about my jaw dropped... it was me. I read what people were saying, and they all wanted to know who I was, why everyone was so interested in me, and how I had managed to infiltrate royal circles. I didn't have time to fully react when someone knocked on my door. I looked up to see Dean standing in the door way, and he looked pissed off.

"Dean." I said and stood up when he threw a copy of the paper on my desk and it was showing my picture with the headline that compared me to Cinderella. I sighed and looked at him.

"It was for work, huh?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Yes, I was going to be Seth's buffer to people." I said and he laughed a heartless laugh as he shook his head.

"The pictures say other wise... he has been doing this since we were younger. He manages to fuck up every relationship that I have, and I had hoped that this one was different." he said and I pursed my lips.

"Dean, I am not with Seth, and I have not fallen for him." I said as I tried to convince myself as much as I was trying to convince him. I knew that I had feelings for Seth, but I also knew that no matter what the papers wanted... we wouldn't be together. He was with Lady Rebecca, and I was just a match maker.

"A picture is worth a thousand words, so forgive me if I don't believe that." I said and he sighed.

"It's been fun, Annabelle, I'm glad to know that American women are as full of shit as the ones here." he said and turned to leave.

"Dean..." I said and he cut me off as he turned back to me.

"It's sir to you now, and we will not be going together tonight... or ever again." he said and left. I stood there stunned because he had just broken up with me. I sat down, and was about to give into my emotions when someone else knocked at me door. I quickly looked up as I stopped the tears from gathering in my eyes. A footman was standing there holding an envelope. I took it and opened it.

"You may follow me." he said and I nodded. I had been invited to breakfast with the Queen, Lady Rebecca, and Kathryn. I was glad I had worn a navy dress so I at least looked somewhat put together. I followed him to a private dining room and found them all talking. They all greeted me, I was handed a mimosa, and sat next to Kathryn. I listened more than the added to the conversation as I had a lot on my mind. The food was good, but I just wasn't hungry as I made it look like I was happy to be in their company. Lady Rebecca was talking about her dress for the night and was happy to see Seth.

I had never been happier to leave when it was over. I was tired fo hearing about tonight, I was tired of hearing about last night, and I just wanted a moment to myself. I was leaving when Kathryn caught up to me.

"What is wrong?" she asked me and I looked at her. I wanted so badly to confide in her, but I knew at the end of the day she was still his sister.

"Dean and I broke up." I finally said, knowing that as a woman that would explain my mood well enough. She hugged me and pulled me with her to her quarters. I didn't want to go, but I couldn't very well say no. I was beginning to think that this job might have very well been the biggest mistake. I should have just left when Seth and I had our bad run in when I first arrived. I wasn't sure how much longer I could put on a brave face.

**A/N: Please Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews!  
**

Kathryn wanted to do her best to make me feel better, but it wasn't. I knew that deep down this was somehow actually my fault. Dean had been my boyfriend, and Seth was just supposed to be my job. I had managed to completely mix up the two, and now I had made myself miserable. I had succeeded in my job that was to find Seth a match, make him likeable to the public, and help Kathryn. I had done all of that, but I had managed to let it become personal in the process.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Rebecca asked me as she and Kathryn were getting ready.

"I am sure. I am not much in the mood for dressing up." I said with a small smile.

"It's our turn to be Cinderella for the night." Kathryn said referring to last night since I was the mystery woman that everyone wanted to know about.

"You guys will be the perfect princesses." I said as Rebecca slipped on her dress, and I helped Kathryn finish zipping up the side of hers. Rebecca was in a creme dress with a navy beaded design, and Kathryn was in a crimson dress that was a simple design, but looked very elegant. I had gotten Lady Rebecca a sapphire butterfly clip to wear in her hair, because I had told her that she would have butterflies around the person who was her soul mate. I had told Seth the same thing, and I hoped they both listened. I had gotten close to Rebecca through our meetings, and I knew that she would be perfect for Seth. I hugged both of them as they left to head to the ballroom where the state dinner was being held. I sighed, and started back to my room. I knew that Paige and Nia weren't working it tonight so maybe I could hang out with them. I knew that Dean would probably be there tonight, and I hoped that someone made him uncomfortable about why I wasn't with him... then he could explain it. I knew that he would probably say I cheated, but it was what it was by now.

"I thought you were going to the ball tonight?" Paige asked me as she let me into her room. Nia and Mike were already in there. They both waved to me, as Mike handed me a beer.

"Dean and I broke up, so I found no reason to need to go." I said.

"Maybe because Seth is in love with you, and you would be better than Lady Rebecca." Mike said and I stopped mid drink to look at him. Nia glared at him and Paige looked at me in surprise.

"What? You all were thinking it. He is in love with you, Annabelle. We can all see it." he said and I put the beer down.

"I need some air." I finally said and they all stood up.

"No, you guys stay. I'll be ok." I said and walked out without another word. I was so lost right now.

Seth POV

I was at the state dinner when Dean arrived, and Annabelle wasn't with him. I walked over to him and he glared at me.

"Outside?" I asked him as we both grabbed whiskey, and made our way out there.

"Where is Annabelle?" I asked him and he smirked before downing what was in his glass.

"Nice to see you too, brother." he said and I sighed. He was going to be an asshole.

"We broke up... you got the girl again." he said and I shook my head. I hadn't gotten Annabelle... she really liked Dean.

"No, I didn't. She liked you... she was in love with you. I tried to make a move, and she told me she was with you... so I respected that." I said and he shook his head.

"You will say anything." he said and I let out an annoyed breath.

"Dean, you and Annabelle were good together. I have Rebecca." I said and he threw the glass at me. I ducked as it shattered behind me; I was surprised by his actions.

"Everyone knows that you are in love with Annabelle. She is the first person that you act normal around, you care about her opinion, and you wanted her around you at all time. Just admit it to yourself." he said and I shook my head.

"Whatever, Seth, I hope you and Rebecca are happy together." he said in a snide tone before walking inside. I stood there for a moment, and looked out of the balcony. I had Lady Rebecca, and she made me happy.

Annabelle POV

I wandered around the city all night. I finally got back into the castle around 1 am. The dinner was still going as I walked to my room. I saw a note taped to the door and quickly opened it. I hoped that it was nothing bad.

_I need to see you tonight ~ Seth_

I sighed and shook my head. I didn't want to see him because I knew what could happen. I turned on the light and stopped to find Seth sitting in the chair in my room. He looked tired, and conflicted. He stood up when he saw me and we stared at each other for the moment.

"Why are you in here?" I asked him and he ran a hand though his loose locks.

"I... needed to see you. I know this is your room, but I needed to make sure that I talked to you." he said and I nodded.

"Why didn't you come tonight?" he asked me and I really hoped he hadn't left the most important party of the year to come ask me that.

"Dean and I broke up, so I didn't see a need to be there." I said and he nodded.

"I asked Rebecca to marry me." he said as he at the floor, and I felt myself nod. I should be happy. I had done my job, but somehow I felt like I had let myself down.

"Congrats... I guess my job is done." I said and he looked up in surprise.

"No, you can't leave. I need you around. You help me." he said as he sounded desperate.

"We can figure it out, Seth, but for now go enjoy your happy moment." I said and he nodded as he started past me. I wanted to hug him, but thought the wiser. He paused for a second... I guess he wanted me to say what was hanging in the air, but I couldn't. I knew that this is what was best. He finally left, and I did what I had learned best from Disney princesses... I flung myself onto the bed, and cried myself to sleep. I had created my own personal hell, and now I was dealing with my own success.

**A/N: Please Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews!  
**

**It's a short, but needed chapter. **

The next morning I had a meeting with the Queen and King first thing. I knew that it would be about my future with them, and I hoped they just wanted to send me home. I had done my job, but had I done it well? I felt like it cost me a lot more than it should have, but most of that way my fault. I always had told myself not to fall for your job... but I had. I was announced and walked in to them both sipping tea. I curtsy to them and served tea to join them.

"Congratulations, Annabelle, you did the impossible. You have found our son a match." the king said and I gave a small smile.

"We want you to say on through the wedding to ensure that everything goes correctly. We need you to work closely with the wedding planner, then move you over to Kathryn. She is under more pressure as the princess and Seth will have Becky for support now. We will also ensure that you get a house nearby." she said and I was surprised. They not only wanted me to stay, but to live here permanently. I was surprised at this offer.

"I would like some time to think about it." I finally said and they nodded.

"24 hours we would like an answer." the king said and I nodded as his secretary came into the room. He excused himself and left me with the queen. I wasn't really sure what else there was so say since I had done my job. I was surprised at the offer they had extended to me, and I had a day to think about it.

"I really am impressed that you found him someone, but I had hoped that it would have been someone else." she said and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I hear you and Dean are broken up, and I had hoped that you and Seth would have come to your senses." she said as I felt tears spring to my eyes. I didn't know that other people had seen it. i had tried to hide it. I couldn't say anything as I looked down and she chuckled.

"It is that obvious?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"Only to the people who truly know Seth." she said and I nodded.

"Chin up, dear... true love always prevails." she said and I gave a weak smile. I spoke to her a few more minutes before heading to my office... I now had a wedding to help plan. I found it a cruel irony, but one that paid very well. I walked into my office and saw a vase of beautiful pink roses on my desk. I picked up the note attached to it.

_I am an idiot... I was a jealous idiot. I hope that you will forgive me one day. ~ Dean_

I read the note and shook my head. I was happy that he had apologized, but he had reacted quickly and harshly. I knew that right now I had other things to concentrate on right now. I would deal with him later if I felt like I needed to do so. I was working on things, and seeing how the press was with the engagement. A lot of people were surprised by it, and most people called it a publicity stunt as opposed to a real proposal. I also saw a lot of people still trying to figure out who the mystery woman was at the dinner the night before. I was already corresponding with the wedding planner when there was a knock at the door. I looked up to see Lady Rebecca.

"Hi." she said and I smiled at her.

"Hi, come in and sit down. Congrats." I said and she gave a big smile. She seemed happy, so that was good for her and Seth.

"Thank you. I was hoping to talk to you." I said and smiled at her.

"What can I help you with?" I asked her.

"Actually, would you like to go for a girls lunch and talk?" she asked me and I was surprised, but I could always use girl time.

"Sure, did you want to go now?" I asked her and she nodded. I emailed that I would be out and left with Rebecca. We had to have a body guard now since she was the future princess of the country. We went to a small Greek restaurant and everyone wanted to meet Rebecca... glad for body guards at that moment. We were put in a small area by ourselves, and ordered. I had read the things that people were saying, but the people here seemed to be happy with Lady Rebecca; I was happy to see that.

"Are you excited?" I asked her as she looked at her ring, and it was a nice ring. She gave a small smile, and looked at me.

"I am, but I thought that he was going to propose to someone else." she said and I raised an eyebrow.

"I never thought that he would actually fall for me. I did a good job selling myself." she said and I let out a nervous chuckle.

"I guess I owe you the thank you since you let me meet him." she said and I nodded. I really wasn't sure what to say to anything she was saying, because it sounded like she was just using him. I was grateful when the food came and she stopped telling me about her plans for her future. We finished up and I really wasn't sure what to say anything. I had done my homework on her, but that never tells you the true intentions. I wasn't really sure if I could even say anything... because I would probably just come out as a jealous bitch.

I was glad to get back. My whole impression of her had changed drastically. I was walking to my office when I rounded a corner and ran smack into Dean and Seth. I apologized and went past them. I heard footsteps coming up behind me and felt a hand on my arm. I know which one I wished that it was, as I turned to face them.

**A/N: Who is it?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

I turned and came face to face with Dean. He looked tired and I had to imagine it was because he was at the party last night. He and Seth were best friends, but I had no idea where they stood right now. I also wasn't sure if I really cared anymore.

"Can we talk?" he asked me.

"I have a lot of work to do right now, sir." I said as I put emphasis on the sir. He pursed his lips and looked at me. I really did like Dean, but I didn't like how he acted towards me. He didn't even let me talk to him about my side of the story. He just assumed a bunch of shit and it's frustrating. I got ready to turn around, but he stopped me.

"I'm sorry... I really am." he said and I ran a hand over my face.

"Dean..." I was saying when he stopped me.

"Please, Annabelle... just meet me for dinner tonight." he said and I looked at him. He seemed really sincere, but he had still been a real asshole.

"Fine. Tonight at 6." I said and he kissed my cheek before he left me alone. I walked into my office, and sat down. My life felt like it had turned into a fucking soap opera. I hated drama, but somehow I was right in the middle of it. I pushed my thoughts aside and began to work on appearances for Lady Rebecca and Seth. They were both still selling their marriage, but I had a feeling that only one of them meant it. I scheduled their photos session, and formal press about the engagement. Seth had already asked me if I would still go to the events with him. I wanted to say no, but it was still my job. I finally got done, and headed to my room. I changed and walked to meet Dean. He was waiting by the gate for me right at 6pm. I was glad to see him, but at the same time I still wasn't.

"Hi." he said and offered me his arm. I took it without a word as we started to walk towards whatever restaurant he had picked out. I looked around and saw some love for Seth and Becky, but most people seemed against the good news. I focused on Dean again when we came to a local pub. I wasn't surprised when he picked the pub his family owned. We walked in and pulled me with him to the backroom. He opened and door and we went up a set of old stairs. I had no idea what was going on until we walked up there. He had a table set up with candles, and some containers of food.

"I wanted us to have a private dinner." he said and I nodded. I looked out and you could see the palace, the mountains, and most of the little town. I was actually surprised at his thoughtfulness behind this dinner. He poured us some wine as I walked over to look at the mountains.

"They are beautiful." I said and he smiled at me.

"Not as much as you are." he said and I smirked as I took a sip.

"Thank you for agreeing to talk to me." he said and I nodded. He took my free hand and threaded our fingers together... I had to admit that even though I kissed Seth, there was always something about Dean. I looked at our hands and then back at him, and he was looking into the mountains.

"I do care for you, Dean, but I did kiss Seth." I admitted and he looked at me.

"Do you love him?" he asked me and I wasn't sure how to answer that.

"I thought I had feelings for him." I finally admitted and he nodded.

"And how do you feel about us?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I feel... good about it." I said. I did miss talking to Dean, and being around him. He had always made me feel comfortable around him since the first time we even talked. I really did like him, but he had a temper. He leaned over and softly kissed me. I pressed my lips against his and there was still a spark there. I was glad for that.

I had dinner with Dean, and it was nice. I was glad to spend time with him. He asked me about the engagement, and I laughed at it. He was surprised, but I quickly told him that it was really none of my business if they liked each other. I reminded him that I was just here to do a job. He told me how he felt about it, and it really was becoming obvious that no one really cared for Becky... except maybe Seth. I guess that he really was the only one that counted.

I was sitting up on the roof, buzzed, and looking at the stars with Dean. I looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back and placed a sloppy kiss on my lips. I chuckled and pulled him closer to me. He ended up playing half on my as I had my arm slung around his neck and he was moving his hand up and down my hip. I moaned as his finger tips brushed my hip bone and he chuckled.

"You make the cutest sounds." he said and I smirked.

"And you have a cute ass." I said and he smirked at me. He looked back at his ass and then back at me.

"You think so?" he asked me and I nodded as I bit my lip.

"I can't believe I was an asshole to you." he said and I chuckled.

"I can." I said and he laughed before nibbling on my collarbone. I moaned and let my hands slide down to his perfect ass. We were making out when someone called for Dean. He lout out a growl, kissed me, and walked to the doorway that lead downstairs.

"They need her. It's a guard." the person said and I sighed. I sat up and grabbed my bag. I made my way to Dean and he kissed me.

"I'm sorry." I said and he shook his head.

"I get it this time. Call you tomorrow?" he asked me and I nodded. I had no idea what was going on since I was not on call, no emails, or anything like that. I got to the guard, and they escorted me to the palace. I got there and saw that someone had gotten past the barricade and into the foyer of the palace. I was rushed upstairs to the Queen's study and taken inside. All the secretaries, the prime minister, Seth, Rebecca, Kathryn, the king and queen were all inside. I immediately locked eyes with Seth and he mouthed 'you ok?'. I nodded as the king began to fill us in on what's going on. I had no idea that rebels had resistances here in the country, or that there were even problems like that here. They were going to beef up security, everyone had a body guard all the time now, and I was to issue a press about what was going on with the royal family. I felt a little rattled as I headed to my office instead of my room. I was almost there when Seth turned the corner from the other direction. He pulled me into my office and shut the door. I turned to me, and he looked very unnerved... something must worse than I thought must have happened.

**A/N: Please review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him and he hugged me. I was taken back, but I hugged him back. I guess that tonight was much worse than I thought. I was glad to have been out with Dean and miss all the drama.

"What happened?" I asked him after he sat down.

"The rebels stormed the guards and got inside." he said and I handed him a bottle of vodka I kept in the back of a drawer in my desk. He raised an eyebrow and finally took it.

"You can be difficult." I said and he chuckled, but took a swig from it.

"I'm sorry for that." he said and I smirked as he handed me back the bottle. I took a shot and put it back. I opened my email and started a press release about everything that was going on. Lady Rebecca was going home, Kathryn was going on a small tour in America, and Seth was going to tour France, England, and Ireland where he would meet back up with Lady Rebecca.

"You excited about going to France?" Seth asked me and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not going... am I?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I am pretty sure that was part of our deal." he said and I shrugged. He had me there... I guess I was stuck to that until he actually got married, but it did mean a trip to other parts of Europe. I finished up while he just sat there. I don't think he wanted to be alone, and I found it funny that Lady Rebecca left as soon as the meeting was done. The king basically sent her away, and Seth went with it. I was almost done when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said and Kathryn popped her head in the door.

"I was lonely... can I sit with you?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"Come on in." Seth told her and she peeked in further to see him. She hugged him and then me. I offered her the vodka bottle, and she took a shot as well.

"Let me guess... you have that because of him?" she asked me and I chuckled, so did Seth.

"I told you that you can drive anyone to drink." she told her as she sat down with us and I smirked. They were talking as I finished up and looked at the time... it was now after midnight and I knew that we were all leaving tomorrow.

"Get some sleep guys." I said and they both looked at each other.

"Let's have a slumber party." Kathryn said and Seth nodded.

"What?" I asked her and she chuckled at me.

"You have them in America, right? You all sleep at someone's house and watch movies. I think pizza is also involved." she said and I laughed. I knew that she meant, but I was surprised that she was talking about it.

"Usually gossip over pizza." I said as I stood up. I ended up in Kathryn's room with her and Seth. We sat up until 3 am and I never in my lifetime could have imagined being friends with any kind of royalty. They really were just like us, and I was glad that Seth and Kathryn got along so well. I kind of wondered how Kathryn felt about Rebecca.

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on the door and felt sudden movement. I glanced over to see Seth fling himself from the bed onto the sofa, and Kathryn didn't even move. I acted asleep as the maid came into the room.

"Ma'am, you all have to get up." she told Kathryn as she gently shook her. She flung her arm over and hit me, which caused me to sit up. I looked over at Kathryn who was glaring at the maid and tried not to laugh as Seth sat up like he had just woken up.

"It's 8 am and you all have to have breakfast with Queen and King. Ms. Annabelle, you are expect there too. We have been looking for you this morning." she said and I nodded. I excused myself and went to my room. I passed Paige, who gave me a smirk, but said nothing. I showered, changed, and packed my bags. I knew that Seth wouldn't let me not be there.

I appeared at breakfast on time and they were talking about the next few days. They wanted to recover from this quickly, and look strong while doing so. They were happy with the press release I sent out last night, and they were already preparing their schedules for appearances. We finished up and the Queen wanted a word with me before we left for France.

"I want you to make sure that Seth does what he needs to do, and I want you to make sure that he really wants to be with Lady Rebecca. I know that you did your job and found him someone, but we aren't sold on her. I am not sure that she will be the person who can help this monarchy." she said and I nodded.

"Have you spoken to Seth about this?" I asked her and she sighed.

"No, his father is just happy he found someone, but I am not convinced." she let me in on how she really felt. I nodded and told her that I would do my best.

Seth and I were whisked away to the airport as Kathryn went her way for her appearances. We got onto the plane and I was working on his schedule. I ws glad I had saved it when he closed my laptop. I looked at him and he handed me a glass of champagne. I took it and he clinked them together.

"Here's to a fun Europe trip." he said and I chuckled before we took a sip. He sat down with a sigh and I could tell that something else was wrong.

"What's going on?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Overwhelmed?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Afraid of change?" he said and I nodded. I knew how that felt and I understood, especially since he had just gotten engaged, and the palace had been attacked.

"Just focus on the trip, and give yourself time to think about everything." I said and he put his hand over mine. I looked from it and back to him... I hoped that I didn't regret this trip.

**A/N: Please review. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

We arrived in France and the first day we spend in Reims. Seth was meeting with the Prime Minister tomorrow, but today he was touring the vineyards where they make true champagne. I followed along with him and he seemed to enjoy it. I was taking in all the breath taking views and I had to admit that France had a certain old world charm to it. I mostly hung around Seth's secretary and watched from the sidelines as he interacted with everyone. I had to step in once at a meet and greet when they wouldn't stop asking him about his upcoming marriage. They were trying to bring up the bad publicity about Lady Rebecca.

Lunch went well, and once we were done we were going to go by train into Paris. I was looking forward to going to Paris. I had never been before and I had always seen beautiful pictures. I was finishing up an email back to the Queen's secretary about the incident with the press over Lady Rebecca when Seth walked into the viewing car that I had camped out in. The train was taking us through the scenic parts so that we would take about 2 hours to get to Paris. I was finishing up when a flute of champagne came into my view. I smiled and took it after I closed my laptop.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled as he sat down.

"Thanks for saving my ass earlier." he said and I chuckled. He held it out for a toast and I clinked glasses with him.

"Too... new beginnings." he said and I nodded. We took sips and I looked back out the window, but I felt him watching me.

"Do you believe what they say about Rebecca?" he asked me and I pursed my lips. I had a feeling this conversation would be coming, but I didn't expect it so soon after the engagement... it was like there was no honeymoon phase in their relationship at all.

"Seth, I wouldn't think about it right now. You don't have to answer those questions and I would just enjoy this trip. I know there is a lot going on in the royal family, but let me handle that for now." I said and he gave a small smile.

"I swear I needed you my whole life." he said with a chuckle and I nodded. We settled into a comfortable silence as we watched the vineyards and small towns go past. We all got ready once the train slowed into Paris. We were taken via escort to the suites they had reserved for us. We were going to be in the city for 3 days. I watched as the city past by us. I saw protest, people looking happy, and glimpsed the famed Notre Dome cathedral. I wished I had been here before it burned, but seeing it now it was still an amazing sight. We arrived at the Four Seasons and went into the hotel. They had our bags brought to us. We were all occupying the entire 8th floor of the hotel. I had a small suite to myself. We didn't have to be anywhere for an hour so I had to call my best friend. She was so happy for me, and I was just happy to talk to her. I missed her and New York more and more these days. I didn't actually realize I would be away from home for this long.

I got off the phone with just minutes to spare before we had to leave. Seth was having a private dinner with the Prime Minister, but I was required to go just in case of a publicity issue. I slipped on a simple black dress, black pumps, and pulled my hair into a bun. My make up still looked ok, and I met them downstairs as we slipped out the back of the hotel. We were escorted to the PM's private residence which was a small mansion in the middle of Paris. The house was beautiful and had amazing art and antiques displayed through the house. I was admiring one when the PM saw me. Seth was chatting with his wife as he walked over to me.

"You enjoy these?" he asked me and I smiled at him.

"I do. I love history." I said and he chuckled to me as he motioned for someone to bring us champagne. He handed me a flute and we were talking when Seth and his wife walked over to us. He slipped an arm around his wife, but I couldn't help to notice his eyes were roaming all over me. He was a nice man, but there was something sleazy about him. I knew that I couldn't cause an international incident so I just smiled an acted dumb. The PM and Seth talked about different things between their countries, and he congratulated Seth on his engagement. The dinner was delicious and we were invited onto their patio for after dinner drinks. Seth accepted and I followed with the PM's wife. We were talking when she excused herself for the night, and Seth went to the bathroom. He left me alone with this man. I knew that the body guards were there if I needed them as well, but I was hoping nothing happened.

"I don't see a ring on your finger." he said and I shook my head no. He walked over and ran his fingers down my arm as he eyed me. I felt like a piece of meat. I went to move, but he slid his arm around me and I didn't like it. I tried to move, but he held me tighter.

"I'm always looking for a mistress, and I can pay better than the royal family." he said and tried to kiss me. I moved in time so he got my cheek, and I went to push him off, but he held me.

"STOP!" I said and he chuckled.

"I like fighters." he said and he wasn't letting me go. I didn't know where Seth was, but I didn't give a shit about an international incident anymore. I brought my knee up and connected with his groin. He let out a string of cuss words in French and I slammed my stiletto heel into his foot. I got out of his grasp as Seth came out the door. He ran up and pulled me away from him.

"She attacked me." he said as he pointed his finger at me and the body guards had realized something was going on. They came running in about that time.

"After you tried to rape her. She asked you to stop and you wouldn't." Seth said and the PM glared at us. Seth handed me to Braun, who was a massive man, and started to go after the PM. The other bodyguard, Drake, who wasn't a big guy, but he didn't put up with shit; he managed to stop Seth from doing anything dumb. We needed to get out of there now before this because a real problem.

"He's not worth it." I told Seth and he nodded. We turned to leave when the PM had to be a bigger dick than he already was. I wished that I had never come tonight.

"See you tomorrow night, Annabelle, and I hope your dress is just as tight." he said. Braun and Drake couldn't catch me, and I beat Seth to punching the PM right in the mouth. I felt the string of his teeth cutting into my knuckles, but the sound of his nose crunching was music to my ears. Braun pulled me out of there and Drake got Seth out of there. I had been there to stop Seth from doing anything stupid, but I had done it myself.

The ride to the hotel was silent as I let hot tears fall from my eyes. I was upset at myself, at the situation, and I honestly felt so dumb for even letting myself get to that point. We got to the hotel and Braun got Seth inside as Drake helped me in. Drake and I took a different elevator since I looked like shit; we didn't want anything to be said or even assumed.

"Are you ok?" Drake asked me and I looked down at my hand. I was surprised to see it was already swollen, bloody, and a rainbow of colors. I sighed and looked at him. He pursed his lips and wiped my tears from my cheeks.

"You shouldn't be upset... you handled yourself well." he said and I gave a small smile.

"He was an asshole." I said and Drake nodded.

"I'm just glad it was you who hit him and not the prince." he said and I nodded. I knew that would have been a real problem.

"Next time anything like that happens... even if you just want Dean to go away... yell." he said and I smirked.

"Does no one want me to be with Dean?" I asked out loud and no one in particular.

"No, we want you with Seth." Drake said as the door opened. Seth and Braun were waiting for us so I couldn't say anything, but I was looking at Drake in pure shock. He put his hand on my back and motioned for me to move out of the elevator. My feet paid more attention than my brain as I walked past them all and right to my suite.

"Annabelle?" Seth called as I walked past him. I opened my door and went inside. I went to shut it, but Seth managed to slip inside.

"Please, Seth, not right now. I have had a horrible night and my hand really hurts." I said as more tears threatened to fall. He carefully brushed the tears away as they began to cascade down my cheeks. He pulled me to him and I couldn't help myself as I sobbed into his chest. He ran his hands up and down my back in a soothing manner.

"I'm so sorry he hurt you." he whispered and I kept rubbing my back. I finally calmed down enough to step away and he pulled me into the bathroom. I saw myself and I looked awful. My hair was a mess, my make up was running down my face, and my hand was awful. I also realized that in the struggle that asshole had ripped my dress. Seth turned on the water and grabbed a cloth. He carefully washed the wound.

"You need to get it looked at." he said and I sighed.

"In the morning." I said and he nodded.

"I'm sorry I hit him." I said and he chuckled.

"I'm not, because I wouldn't have stopped at one punch." he said and I smirked. I looked up and Seth was looking at me with his deep brown eyes... there those feelings were again. I quickly looked away. He was engaged, and this wasn't happening. I was talking to Dean again.

"Annabelle..." he was saying when I stood up.

"Thank you for the help, but you need sleep." I said and he sighed. He looked like he wanted to say so much more, and I knew that I wanted to say so much more. I just knew that it wasn't right. He nodded and walked to the door.

"Good night, Annabelle." he said and walked out the door.

Seth POV

I walked out of Annabelle's room to see Braun and Drake sitting outside between our rooms.

"Is she ok?" Braun asked me and I nodded.

"She will be. She needs to get her hand checked tomorrow." I said and he nodded.

"Did you finally tell her you love her?" Drake asked me and I looked at him surprised.

"Good night." I said and walked into my suite. I couldn't believe that Drake had asked me that. I knew there was no way that they could tell that I liked Annabelle. I had Becky, and I was happy... wasn't I? I fell into bed, expecting sleep, but I just kept asking myself the same question... Was Annabelle the one person who could true make me happy?

**A/N: Please review. **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

The next morning I woke up and my hand ached. It didn't look much better than it did last night. I showered, and got ready for the day. I was having breakfast with Seth. I walked out of my room and Braun was talking to Drake.

"Let's see the hand." he said and I showed him.

"Come on." Drake said and stood up.

"I'll be ok." I said and chuckled.

"Sure you will... let's go." he said and I knew that he was right. I got ready to leave when Seth came out of his room. He saw me and immediately picked up my hand to look at it. He made a bad face and I rolled my eyes.

"We are actually leaving right now." I said and Drake nodded in agreement. He nodded and we left. Drake and I waited for them to look at it. We made up a story about a bar fight, and they bought it. You can't just say I punched the prime minister of your country because he wouldn't stop touching me. They cleaned it, wrapped it, and gave me antibiotics. They told me that it was more serious than we realized, so I was grateful to Drake for making me get it checked.

"Have we told anyone what happened?" I asked Drake and he nodded.

"We had to tell the King and Queen... they were worried about you." he said with a small smile and I nodded.

"About what you said yesterday..." I was saying and he cut me off.

"It's the truth, Annabelle. People like you and they don't like her. We all have seen Seth go through good and bad, but with you he hasn't had bad. I know that you have your reasons for not going after him, for whatever reasons, but understand that we see what you can do for him. Lady Rebecca isn't good for him. A few of us have heard her tell people she's just in it for the money and title." he said and I sighed.

"She more or less admitted it to me, but I didn't want to sound jealous by any means." I said and he chuckled.

"No one expects an American." he said and I laughed... we were either loved or hated.

"People are still holding out hope that the mystery woman from the dinner will come back around." Drake said and I rolled my eyes. I had agreed to go with Seth, and now Becky was competing with a mystery woman.

"Look, I'm not saying that you need to rush in there and fix, change, or whatever with anything... I'm just saying that those of us near you can tell that you care for him. We all just wants what is best for him." he said as we pulled back up to the hotel. I nodded and we walked inside. Seth was about to leave for a lunch meeting.

"Just rest up and I will see you tonight." he said and I nodded. I went to my room, and fell back asleep... I was surprised because I had a lot going through my mind.

Seth POV

I knew that Annabelle was hurting. I was surprised when she came to my room in a crimson evening grown that had a high neckline, a small opening in the back, and went down to the floor. She had her hair up in a bun, and wearing black gloves that went to her elbows. She looked very elegant.

"You look nice." I said and she smiled at me.

"You do too." she said and I smiled at her. I was in a black tuxedo and my hair was in a low ponytail. I felt so much more conscious about myself when she was around. We left for the dinner, and I kept her by my side. We walked in and the Prime Minister was sporting two black eyes and walked with a slight limp. He had hurt himself in a work out accident according to the official story. I smirked at her as we walked up to him and she was trying not to laugh.

"Prime Minister, it's good to see you. I do hope you recover soon." I said and he forced a smile. Annabelle walked up and I'm pretty sure he flinched when she went to shake his hand. She forced a smile at him and he did his best to act normal, but you could tell that she got him. We were seating with other dignitaries, and Annabelle was talking to the American diplomat to France. They were both from New York. I couldn't help notice how natural she was at meeting people and making conversation. I received many congratulations on the engagement, and a few people mistook Annabelle for Lady Rebecca.

We finally finished and I told Braun where to go.

"I have a surprise for you." I said and she raised an eyebrow at me. I chuckled as we raced through the streets of Paris. We parked the car and I looked at her.

"It's a surprise, so do you trust me?" I asked her and she looked at me with lots of confusion before she finally nodded. I chuckled and helped her out of the car. I put my hands over her eyes and guided her to the outlook at the Bassins du Champ de Mars.

"Ready?" I asked her and she nodded. I moved my hands and she gasped. The Eiffle Tower was in front of us and lit up for the night. I was glad there wasn't that many people milling about as Braun and Drake stood by us.

"Thank you." she said and hugged me. I was taken back because Annabelle wasn't touchy, but I happily returned the hug.

"Come on, we are going up in it." I said and she looked at me with surprise. I offered her my arm and she took it as we walked over to it. I had already had them aware that we wanted a private tour, so they had already shut it down. We got to the balcony and they gave us our space.

"This is amazing, Seth... thank you." she said and I smiled at her. I watched as she looked out over Paris, and she seemed truly happy. We were looking over it and I went to take her hand, but she pulled away.

"Seth... you..." she was saying, and I couldn't help it. I kissed her. I was happy when she didn't pull away, but instead leaned into me. I finally pulled away and she slowly opened her eyes.

"We can't." she said and stepped away. She walked back to the elevator to go down, and I ran my hands over my face. She went down and I looked at Drake.

"Go after her. You know that's the one you want." he said and I knew that he was right. I went racing down the stairs with him on my heels. I got down to see Braun talking to Annabelle. I walked up and she started to say something, but I cut her off with another kiss. She moaned and I pulled her closer to me. We pulled away and I got ready to say something when I saw flashes going off.

"Fuck." she said and Braun shoved us into a waiting car as people started to take pictures. I had no idea if anyone had gotten our picture while we were kissing. I had let my guard down and it had just backfired on me. She didn't say anything as we rode back, and I just wanted her to say something.

**A/N: Please review. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

We got back to the hotel and we still hadn't said a word to each other. I was so mad at myself. I felt the tears gathering in my eyes. I started for my room, when Seth stopped me. I didn't want to talk or see him right now. I was so embarrassed at my own actions. I had let my feelings become a problem, and I fucked up.

"Talk to me." he said as I stared at him with angry eyes and hot tears collecting on my cheeks. I hope he understood how pissed I was. I could see many emotions floating through his eyes. He went to reach up to brush away the tears, but I moved away from him. I didn't want him touching me. He looked surprised, but kept his distance.

"I have nothing to say. I broke my own rule, and now we have a PR nightmare because of it." I said and he grabbed my arm again. I moved away again. I didn't want to be touched and he didn't understand that.

"SETH, Stop! We have nothing to say. You chose Rebecca, and I fucked up... end of it." I said and he was taken back by my outburst. I was surprised to see Braun even shrink back away from me.

"You stopped talking to me. I wasn't sure what else to do. I thought if I picked someone else that I would get over you. I thought that I could stop liking you, or that you would leave. I was an idiot for thinking any of those things would happen! I can't get you out of my head." he said as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Because you don't let me out of your sight. You were jealous when I was with Dean, you were a jerk when he broke up with me, and now that I have done my job to find you someone who can put up with your stupid ass, you still won't let me go!" I said and he pursed his lips.

"You are the only reason I haven't been kicked out of my family. I don't want to get married. I don't want to do any of this." he said and I laughed. The truth had finally come out. He really was just using her like she was using him.

"That's great... you don't actually care if you want to get married. You probably don't even care about anyone. You just use people to keep your ass out of the poor house. You are a selfish jerk. I should have left when I first met you." I said and he shook his head.

"Annabelle, you are different. I don't want to marry her... I want to get to know you." he said and I shook my head. He had lost his chance. I had broken my rule and now I was dealing with it.

"No, Seth, just no. You will say anything. You had your chance and you made me feel like an idiot. You proposed to her and now you have to deal with it. You had better hope no one can tell whose in that picture." I said and he looked upset, but I didn't care anymore.

"Annabelle..." he was saying, but I cut him off.

"Consider this my resignation. I will be leaving to go back to New York. I would like my things mailed to me." I said and turned on my heel. I walked into my suite and shut the door. I was walking to the bed when I heard him at my door. I waited to see what he would do.

"Annabelle, I know there is nothing I can say anymore, because I did fuck up. I don't love her... because I have fallen in love with you. I hope you don't leave, but I get it if you do." he said and I could hear the sincerity in his voice as tears streamed down my face. I heard his door close and I couldn't hold the sobs in anymore... i knew this was all my fault.

Seth POV

I woke up the next morning after drinking myself to sleep... that had only been about 4 hours ago. I showered, and walked out. I found Braun sitting there waiting for me.

"Where is Drake?" I asked him.

"He is coming back now." he said and I nodded. I started across the hall to Annabelle's room, and knocked.

"No use... she's gone." he said and I spun around quickly to face him.

"What? Why did you let her leave?" I asked him in a panic. I didn't think that she would actually leave.

"She has free will Seth. She can do what she pleases, and from the sounds of it... she stuck around a lot longer than you deserve." he said and I ran my hands over my face. I could understand what he said as I shot him a look.

"Go ahead fire me... I won't be around when you get married. I won't guard her." he said and I let out an exasperated breath. I got ready to go back in when Drake came off the elevator. He was alone and I felt rage. I grabbed him and threw him against the wall.

"Why did you take her?" I asked him and he punched me in the ribs to get me to let him go. I stepped back as I held my side and glared at him.

"Because she wanted to go and based on your actions lately... she shouldn't have stuck around as long as she did." he said as he walked around me and sat down next to Braun.

Annabelle POV

I flew from Paris to New York. I had spoken to the Queen about the issues and she was very upset. She told me that she wouldn't let me quit, but I was on leave until she figured this out. She was having my things shipped to me. I arrived in New York and went straight to my apartment. I had to admit that it felt cool and odd to be back home. I turned on the news and the first thing that came up was the picture of Seth and I kissing. The dress looked black and you couldn't see my face to they just chalked it up to Seth being back to his old ways. I sighed and looked out the window at the rain falling. I felt good for standing up myself, but it was a lonely feeling as well.

I forced myself to get up and fix me something to eat. I settled on tea and found myself cleaning my whole kitchen. I just wanted something to take my mind off the looming drama I had in my life. I was done and sipping on tea when someone knocked on my door. I walked over and looked in the peephole. I was shocked at who I saw as I threw the door open.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked them.

**A/N: Who is it? Please review. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

I opened the door and I stared back at the person who was at my door. I had no idea why they were here.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked them and they chuckled.

"I got a phone call from my brother than you resigned and went back to New York... I am in New York, so I thought I would pop by for a visit." Kathryn said as she pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and let her in. Her body guard and Finn followed her. I had forgotten that Finn was here in New York for some visit that involved soccer or something.

"Would you like tea?" I asked them and she nodded. Finn passes as I went into the kitchen to get her some tea. I was glad my kettle was still hot; I wasn't expecting guest. I handed her and mug and sat down.

"Go ahead and ask." I said as she looked around the apartment and tried to carefully dodge the question that she came here to ask.

"You have a great view." Finn said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I said and she looked at me.

"Why?" she finally asked me and I chuckled.

"Have you talked to him? In detail?" I asked her as she sipped her tea.

"I heard a lot of different things and saw an interesting picture. He told me that you two kissed and things went to hell." she said and I chuckled.

"That's one way of putting it." I said and she chuckled. I had replayed the kiss and fight over and over in my head. I had realized a lot of things, but I wasn't sure what to do about it still. I did like Seth, and apparently he liked me... but he was engaged. I wasn't royalty, and I didn't even know if I wanted to be a princess at all. Would it even end in a proposal or would he cheat on me? I had been asking myself a lot of these things since I got onto that plane.

"How do you put it?" Finn asked me and I sighed.

"We had fun, we kissed, we admitted a lot of things and I realized that I wasn't meant to do that anymore. I couldn't stand there while he became an asshole again. I didn't want to be around knowing that two people who obviously are only using the other for something would have a fake marriage. I also couldn't watch..." I said and I stopped myself.

"Watch what?" Kathryn asked me and I felt tears prick my eyes. I was actually going to finally admit it.

"I couldn't watch the guy I had fallen in love with tell me that I wasn't good enough to date or marry him." I finally said and Kathryn immediately got up to pull me into a hug. She sent Finn and her bodyguard outside and I was grateful for that. I was a crying mess yet again.

"Did he send you?" I finally asked her as I calmed down.

"My parents did... they don't want to loose you." she said and I sighed. I had sent the Queen an email and he response was that she would see me back when I got ready to come back. She told me to take as long as I needed, but that I needed to come back. I sighed and looked at her.

"I love your brother, but I am idiot because of it." I said and she chuckled.

"No, you can't help who you love." she said and I felt bad because she and Jordan had broken up before the palace had gotten attacked. She was here for publicity, but I also knew that this gives her space away from him.

"How are you? Are you liking New York?" I asked her and she nodded.

"It's been nice to get away, and this is a great city. I see why you like living here." she said and I smiled.

"And Finn?" I asked her and she blushed.

"He knew I was in town and asked me to meet up. I feel weird because he's Jordan's brother, but he's so much better." she said and I smiled at her.

"You can't help who you love." I said back to her and she chuckled.

"Come on, get dressed. I have a dinner party tonight, and I could use a familiar face." she said and I sighed.

"Kathryn..." I said and she cut me off.

"Annabelle, go get dressed." she said and I chuckled. I knew that she was right for telling me to get out, and I did need to. She helped me pick out my outfit, which was a black dress that hung to my knees, black pumps, and a back clutch. I looked good in black and didn't care that I looked like I was going to a funeral. I curled my hair and did light make up. She was in a dark green wrap dress with black pumps, and her hair pulled up. Finn was in a black suit with a white dress shirt, and sliver tie. I couldn't believe I had agreed but it was nice to get out of the apartment. I would have gone nuts if I had sat there any longer. I hadn't been back in town long, but I would have gone crazy quickly if I didn't do other things.

We went to a Gala event at the Morgan Library and Museum. The event was a fundrasier and fashion show for Mental Health. I walked in and we immediately seated with Kathryn and Finn on the front row. I hadn't imagined that I would ever get to go to any of these events. You hear about them as a New Yorker, but you are always surprised when you actually go to one. We watched the show and then moved into the ballroom. The band was playing, food was going around, and there was an open bar. I grabbed Kathryn and I drinks while Finn was talking to another man about soccer. I handed Kathryn the drink as two men came up and started to talk to us. We were having fun and Finn was joined the conversation. The men brought us more drinks and we were having fun when I started to feel funny.

"I need to go to the girls room, come on." I said to Kathryn and pulled her with me. I caught Finn's eye and he knew that something wasn't right as well. He started towards us as I pulled her from the room. The body guard followed us and I was thankful for that. I knew that something wasn't right. She started to stumble and he caught her. I remember grabbing onto him as the world faded away.

Seth POV

I was sitting in the bar with Braun and Drake nearby. I had already had a few beers and I was looking around when the TV caught my attention. I saw Kathryn and Finn walking into the gala in New York, but the person behind them looked familiar. The caption under it read 'Princess Party Foul?' and I immediately knew something wasn't right. I threw money down and walked out with them trying to catch up.

"Seth..." Drake said and I turned to him.

"Phone, now." I said and he gave it to me wtihout a word. I hit a familiar number and waited. I was finally connected.

"Mother?" I asked and I heard her moving around.

"Seth, are you alright?" she asked me and I kept walking. I needed to get to the hotel. I had a feeling I needed to leave to be somewhere else asap.

"What's going on with Kathryn?" I asked her and I heard her let out a breath.

"She and Annabelle was drugged with something while they were at the gala." she said and I stopped. Annabelle was with Kathryn.

"Annabelle is with Kathryn." I said.

"Yes, she went to talk to her after you drove her away. We will discuss that when you get back. I have someone bringing them both back to the palace now. They are flying with a team of doctors." she said and I was surprised. Annabelle was coming back.

"I will be home soon." I said and she didn't argue. I told Braun and Drake what was going on as we gathered everything before leaving. I wanted this plane to go faster than it was. I had to talk to Annabelle.

**A/N: Please review. **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

Seth POV

I finally got home and I had already been alerted that Kathryn and Annabelle had already landed. I got there around 3 am, but I didn't want to sleep yet. I went to where they were being kept. I walked in to see Dean sitting next to Annabelle's bed. He turned to look at me and then turned back around. I quietly shut the door and walked over to them.

"How is she?" I asked him and he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"You don't care. She resigned because of you." he said and I sighed. I knew they were talking so why wouldn't she have talked to him.

"It was a misunderstanding." I said and he shot me a look.

"She needs her rest. I will let you know when she wakes up." he said and I pursed my lips. I had been friends with Dean for a long time and knew that he wasn't going to budge from this. I nodded and walked out. I checked on Kathryn and found Finn with her. I coudln't help but smile because I was glad that she wasn't with Jordan. He was so immature and Finn was better for her.

"You are a fucking asshole." Finn said as I turned to leave and I turned to look at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked him and he stretched as he looked at Kathryn.

"She loves you, and you got engaged to that whore." he said and I sighed. I wanted to scream, tell him how I really felt, and a few other things, but I knew that none of them mattered. My side of the story didn't matter, because my choices were public. I would always be the bad guy. I walked out without another word and went to my room. I needed some sleep... and maybe some new friends.

Annabelle POV

I woke up and my head was spinning. My whole body felt heavy as I looked around the darkened room. I felt someone holding my hand and tried to think. I remember being at the gala with Kathryn and then... nothing until now. I was scared... where was I? I struggled to sit up, and finally made it. I let the person's hand fall away, and tried to sit up. I groaned and felt my stomach began to come up. I scrambled and finally found a bathroom as my stomach emptied itself into the toilet. I groaned and laid down on the tile floor. The coolness felt amazing to me. I was burning up.

"Annabelle?" a voice said from the dark room I just came from, and I realized that I still had no idea where I was or who they were.

"Please don't hurt me." I whimpered as I tried to move, but my body was too weak.

"It's Dean, Annabelle, and I'm not going to hurt you." he said as he turned on a small light. I closed my eyes to the offending light, but finally peeked to see Dean looking at me with concern.

"Why are you here?" I asked him as he flushed the toilet and sat on the floor beside me.

"You have been drugged. You are safe." he said as I rested my head on his leg. He ran his hand through my hair and I felt so dizzy.

"I'm so dizzy." I mumbled and Dean helped me back to the bed. He laid me down and I pulled me to me. I don't know why, but he made me feel safe. He chuckled as he laid in the bed beside me and tucked me into his side.

"Thank you." I mumbled as my eyes began to slip shut. He dropped a small kiss onto my forehead.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I asked him.

"I will, but sleep for now." he said and I quickly fell back into a coma like sleep as I listened to the sound of his heartbeat. My last thoughts were trying to figure out how Dean had found me.

Kathryn POV

I woke up and looked around. I was back at home, in my own room, and I felt like shit. Finn was asleep on the sofa near my bed, but I wondered where Annabelle was at. She had been with me, and I owed her everything for realizing something was very wrong. I manage to sit up and get to the bathroom. I showered and felt much more alert after I showered. I put on a simple dress and walked out of the bathroom. Finn was sitting up and hugged me as soon as he saw me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Better, and hungry, but where is Annabelle?" I asked him.

"She is still sleeping." he said and I nodded.

We went to my father's study. I needed to know what was going on. I walked in and my mother immediately pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad that you are alright." she said and I nodded as she pulled me to sit with her on the sofa.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"We were at the gala, and Annabelle was with me. We were talking to different people, mingling, and drinking. She started to feel weird and pulled me away as it took over. She signaled for Finn and my guards to get us. She saved me." I admitted and Mother pulled me in for a hug.

"How is she?" Father asked us.

"She is still sleep, and Dean is with her. He and the prince had words last night." my fathers secretary, told us. We all rolled our eyes as my mother pursed her lips. We all knew that Seth and Annabelle should be together, but Seth was his own roadblock. I spoke to them more before leaving and going to where Annabelle was. I walked in to see Dean sitting next to her. He gave a small bow.

"Go clean up. I will sit with her." I said and he looked back at her.

"She woke up for a little while, but hasn't stirred since." he said and I heard the emotions flowing through his voice. He really did like her. He left and I sat down beside her.

"Thank God... I have to pee." she said a few minutes later and sat up.

"You didn't want Dean around?" I asked her as she got her bearings. She finally got out of bed and I stood up to help her. She was extremely pale.

"I didn't say that, but I also don't want people hovering over me." she said and I chuckled.

"That's the life of a royal." I mumbled as she walked into the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later and looked a little better.

"Can you tell me why I have been kidnapped and brought here?" she asked me as she sat down. I hadn't thought of that. We were kind of out of it when we were brought back here.

"Well, no." I said and she nodded. I was waiting... I had a feeling she was going to get kind of upset for being brought back to Europe.

**A/N: Please review. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

"I need to speak to your parents." I said as Kathryn stared back at me. I was basically kidnapped and brought back here. She nodded and told someone out the door to get me some clothes. She also told them to set up a meeting with the King and Queen.

"I am sorry, Annabelle. I'm glad that you are alright, but I didn't think they would bring you back here." she said and I nodded as there was a knock at the door. I looked and saw someone bringing me a mug of something. I realized that I was hungry and I needed it. I gladly accepted it and drank it slowly since it was still steaming.

"Are you upset at me?" Kathryn asked me and I chuckled.

"No, in fact I'm really glad that we are alright. I left to go to New York to think and now I'm back here. I don't really want to see Seth, and I honestly had no intentions of seeing Dean. He knew I went back, but we left it open. I just needed some me time, and I didn't get it. I wanted to come back on my terms." I said and she hugged me. She got ready to say something when there was another knock. The footman came in bringing some dresses and shoes. I thanked him and went into the bathroom. I showered, changed, and pulled my hair up in a hairband I found. I felt and looked much more like myself.

"You look better." she said and I smiled.

"I don't meant to be rude to you." I said and she hugged me again.

"No, it's ok. I don't really know how it feels to have your choices taken away, but I can imagine it's not a good feeling." she said and I nodded. She held her arm out and I linked mine with hers as we walked to the king's study. We were almost there when Seth waked up and I instantly became angry again.

"Annabelle..." he was saying and I cut him off.

"No, we have nothing to say right now." I said and Kathryn knocked on the door. Seth stood there looking very much surprised that I didn't just throw myself into his arms as the door opened. We walked in and curtsy to them.

"Annabelle, we are so glad you are alright." she said and hugged me. The king also gave me a small nod.

"Thank you." I said as we all sat down.

"I want to thank you for realizing that something was wrong and got help." the king said and I nodded.

"It was scary." I admitted and Kathryn nodded.

"May we have a moment alone with Annabelle?" The king asked everyone and they left. I sat there and looked at them.

"We are grateful to you for saving her, and for being there even when you didn't have to help her." the king said and I nodded.

"I thank you for taking care of me, but I am not happy about being brought back here. I was in New York for a reason." I said and they nodded.

"We made what we thought was best for you. I understand that it's not what you wanted, but for your safety they brought you along." the queen said and I nodded.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" the queen asked me and I shook my head. I told her my account of what happened, and what I had seen. I wish I could figure out who did it, but I knew that wouldn't be possible since I didn't actually see anything. I just remember getting the drinks.

"Well, I'm glad you both are alright. I do have one more question for you." the King said and I looked at him.

"What will it take for you to stay?" the king asked me.

"I don't think that anything will help me stay. I can't lie to you and tell you that I don't love your son. I really do, but I can't watch him marry someone who..." I was saying and I cut myself off.

"What do you know?" the Queen asked me and I shook my head.

"I don't need to meddle anymore." I said and they shook their heads.

"Annabelle, we don't care who Seth's marries. We just want him to be happy. We brought you over so that you could help him find someone. We never expected for you to find him" he said and I shook my head.

"Annabelle, it's obvious that you love him and he has feelings for you. He acts like a decent human around you. I'm sorry that you have been... fucked around with, but know that we care for you." she said and I nodded. I was surprised to hear her say fuck, but that was funny. She always seemed so proper.

"We aren't telling you that you have to join the family, but if you want to date our son then the door is open... and basically we would like anyone over Lady Rebecca." the king said and I was surprised to hear that apparently everyone hated Rebecca. I guess I wasn't as good at my job as I thought.

"Can I actually have some time? Can I make sure that I love your son or if I just got used to being around him?" I asked them and they nodded.

"Stay for dinner tonight, and you can fly where ever you want tomorrow." the queen said and I nodded. I didn't really know what I wanted, but I wanted to get away from here.

I finished with them and walked back to the room that I was staying in. I was almost there when I ran into Finn.

"Hey, you look good." he said and I nodded.

"Thanks again for the help." I said and he chuckled.

"I didn't do anything." he said and I smirked.

"Actually you did... you brought us the drinks." I said and he looked at me surprised. I realized it when I was telling the King and Queen what happened. Finn got us the drinks, and he was the only one who had reasons to do it. A bartender had no reason to just randomly roofie anyone.

"You are the only person who had the right to or the want to hurt anyone." I said and he chuckled. He reached out and grabbed me. I was shocked as he pulled me with me. He turned a corner and we ran into Seth. He looked at us and I really hoped that he picked up what was wrong.

"Is everything ok?" he asked us as he looked at me. I got ready to say something when Finn cut me off.

"Fine. I was just taking her to get some food." he said and Seth nodded. He went to step around us, and I knew now that Finn was crazy. He didn't actually like Kathryn.

"Seth, stop, Finn roofied us." I called out and Finn shoved me into the wall. I hit my head because I couldn't catch myself as Braun came out of no where. Seth turned and glared at Finn. Braun tackled Finn and he was screaming, which brought guards out from everywhere. I groaned as Seth came over to me.

"Come on, I will help you." he said as he picked me up. I saw Lady Rebecca coming around the corner, and I didn't even realize she would be here. I wasn't sure what Seth's relationship with her really was right now.

"Seth, we have..." she was saying as Seth cradled me to him.

"We have nothing, please leave." he said and walked with me to the room I had been staying in. I was actually really glad that it was Seth who had me at the moment.

**A/N: Please review. **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

"Annabelle, are you ok?" a voice asked me and I saw Seth looking at me. I had lost a few seconds after Finn pushed me into the wall.

"Seth..." I said and was cut off by a horrible pain in my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked him as a few more people came rushing into the room.

"I need a towel." he said and I felt him press something against my forehead.

"Is she ok?" Kathryn said as she came into view and she looked upset. I knew that I had hit my head, but I didn't think that it was very bad.

"Let me help her." a voice said and people stepped away.

"Hi Annabelle, I'm the royal physician. What hurts?" he asked me.

"My head." I said as my eyes became heavier by the second. I tried to close my eyes, but Seth shook me a little.

"No, no, keep your eyes open. You have a nasty gash." he said and I just wanted to go to sleep. I was so tired and it hurt so bad.

"What the hell happened?" a voice came booming in the room and it was so loud. I wanted away from it and the light. Seth quickly laid me on the bed and got up.

"She is being treated. Finn attacked her, and it turns out he was the one who poisoned them." he said.

"Where is he?" the man asked and I just wanted them to leave the room.

"So loud." I mumbled.

"I need the room. She is in pain and you are not helping." the physician said and they quickly left except for Kathryn. I was grateful for the silence, now if my head would just stop hurting.

Seth POV

I walked outside and Father was upset. Finn was one of my closest friends, but he had hurt my sister. He had also hurt the woman I cared for, and now he was in the prison below the palace. I wish this was still the time we had a dungeon. Father was going to talk to Finn, and I was going to see Mother. I turned a corner to go down the stairs and ran into Lady Rebecca.

"Sir." she said and honestly she was the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Not right now." I said and she let out a huff.

"Look, Annabelle is hurt, and a friend has betrayed me. I don't really care if you are having a problem, but I have more important things." I said and she sighed. I turned to walk away, but she stopped my with her question.

"Is she always going to be more important than me?" she asked me and I turned back to her.

"Honestly, yes. She has become someone important to me, and you will never be her." I admitted and she nodded. She kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand.

"It's been good to get to know you, but you deserve her. Good luck to you two. I will leave tonight." she said and I was surprised at her actions. She was just going to give up.

"Thank you, and I know that you will find someone who truly loves you." I told her and she nodded.

I continued to my mothers study, and was actually glad that was easier than it should have been. I got there and informed mother of everything. She was understandably upset and wanted me to take her to where Annabelle was taken. I let her go in and went to find father. I wanted to get my hands on Finn.

Annabelle POV

I woke up a little later and there wasn't much light shinning through the heavy curtains. I glanced at the clock and it was past midnight. I had a dull ache in my head, but I knew that I had gotten fucked up by Finn. I wouldn't up with 8 stitches in my hairline and I'm sure the bruising was a rainbow by now. I had expected Finn to react, but not so harshly. I was just grateful that Seth had been there when I needed him. My stomach growled and I knew that I probably did need to eat something.

I carefully trudged to the bathroom and saw the damage... Finn was officially on my shitlist. I pulled on a robe I found and started out towards the kitchen. I usually didn't stay in this part of the palace so I went down the wrong back staircase. I stepped off the last step and Seth rounded the corner. He was the last person I wanted to see and I'm sure I looked like shit.

"Are you ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I...um, got hungry." I said and he nodded.

"Come on, I will take you to get something." he said and held out his hand.

"No, I will be ok." I said and he gave me a sideways look. I felt horrible for screaming at him and then needing help from him.

"Annabelle, what is it?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I.. thank you for your help, and I'm sorry that I yelled at you. You didn't have to help me." I said as I looked at my feet. I had to admit that this was the first time I had felt super awkward around Seth. I understood when he got engaged to Lady Rebecca, and we had decided that we weren't going to do anything. I felt worse this time.

"I'm not upset at you and I'm so sorry that Finn hurt you and Kathryn. I just want to be ok above anything else." he said and I looked back at him. He held his hand up again. I finally took and he gave me a small smile. We walked to the kitchen and he had them make me some soup. I was grateful for something to eat.

"Thank you." I said after a few spoonfuls as we sat in the warm air outside. He nodded and carefully moved my hair to see it. He pursed his lips together and then put it back down.

"I am sorry that you have suffered because of us." he said and I put my hand over his that was laying on the table.

"I may complain about it, but I wouldn't take it back." I said and he chuckled.

"Can we talk about the elephant in the room?" he asked me after a couple minutes of comfortable silence and I chuckled.

"I don't see Dumbo anywhere." I joked and he chuckled.

"Funny, but seriously... what are you going to do now?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I thought I was going back to New York tonight to think about that very question, but now... I don't know. I know that I want to keep this job, but I also need time to myself." I admitted and he nodded.

"I know that you need help planning your wedding..." I was saying when he cut me off.

"There isn't going to be a wedding. She told me that today. I agreed with her, and surprisingly it was an easy parting." he said and I was surprised. I never expected for her to leave him... maybe I did have her wrong.

"And that's not the elephant I was talking about... I'm talking about the one that we have been dancing around for months, the one that made you leave Paris, and the one that may not even be a problem anymore." he said as he looked up at me. I knew which one he meant, but I didn't know what to say right now.

"What do you want me to say, Seth? Now that you are single again you want me to jump into your arms?" I finally asked him.

"If you want to." he joked back and I rolled my eyes as I miserably failed to hide a smirk.

"It's not a secret that I like you, Annabelle, and it's not a problem. My parents will get over it if we date... it's just is that what you want." he finally laid out and I took a deep breath. I had admitted to everyone else that I was in love him, except for him.

"I am in love with you, Seth. I'm not sure when it happened, but it's happened. I know that much, but I am not sure about just jumping head first into anything." I said and he looked at me with surprise as I finally admitted it to him.

"I would like some time to figure this out." I finally said when he didn't say anything.

"Take what you need if you promise me that you will come back and give us a real try." he finally said and I nodded.

"I know that in 2 weeks you fly to Florida for the Warrior games in Tampa. Let's meet up then. We can each take the time to figure out exactly what we want and where we are in life." I suggested and he nodded.

"2 weeks." he repeated.

I didn't go back to sleep that night, and neither did Seth. We sat on the patio and talked... and watched the sun rise. I was glad for the time with him, and knew that 2 weeks would tell me what my heart was really feeling about him. I changed into a dress to travel, and Seth took me to their private jet to fly home. They felt they owed that much to me.

"I will see you in two weeks." he said as he hugged me. I nodded and looked at him. He placed a careful kiss to my lips and finally let me go. I got onto the plane and he watched as I rolled away for take off. I wasn't sure why, but I felt like these 2 weeks were going to be the longest I had ever had.

**A/N: Please review. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

"So what are you going to do?" my best friend, Carissa, asked me.

"I'm going to go to Tampa." I said and she nodded.

"You are going to be a princess." she sang to me and I rolled my eyes as I poured us more wine. I was glad to get to see her again. I had gotten back to New York a few days ago and I needed time with my best friend. I had two weeks to decide what I was going to do about Seth.

"I don't know. I don't really know anything right now." I said and she shook her head.

"At least you know you have a job." she said and I chuckled. She ran the other half of the business and it was apparently booming since it was put out there that I found the prince a match.

"That is true, and I really like it." I admitted.

We sat up until 2 am talking before she crashed at my apartment. I fell asleep thinking about everything we talked about... I really did like him, and I guess it was a real possibility to think that if it went well then I could become a princess. I finally fell asleep with my thoughts swirling when the light started to peak through the curtains.

Seth POV

I had spent the last two weeks trying to keep myself busy and out of trouble. I was looking forward to seeing Annabelle again. I had truly missed her. My popularity had some how gone up when I announced that I had been hasty in my engagement with Lady Rebecca. My parents were happy, but I felt for Kathryn. She felt dumb because she actually liked Finn. I was just glad that he was out of the picture. He hadn't been jailed but he had been sent to do work for the palace in one of our territories in the Pacific Ocean... good luck to him.

I was anxious to see her. I had missed her, and I was nervous now. She was the one person whom I feel the most comfortable around, and now I didn't know how to be around her. I watched as the clouds went below us and we were landing in an hour. I was supposed to meet Annabelle tonight for dinner. I had made sure she had a suite facing Clearwater Beach. I knew that it wasn't near the events, but I wanted her to enjoy this. She had told me once how much she liked the beach. We had a few suites for me and my people on the same floor. I had talked to Kathryn about it and she told me that she had certain things put into the room for Annabelle that she would like.

"We are almost there." my secretary told me and I nodded. I just wanted to be there. I was meet her at her room at 6pm. I didn't know she had even checked in or not yet. I knew her flight info, but she shouldn't have landed yet. I walked out and over looked the ocean. We were across the street, but the view was beautiful. I was called back in for a phone call and knew that I needed something to take my mind off of the next few hours.

Annabelle POV

I checked in and I was surprised at the suite Seth had reserved for me. I walked in to fresh roses everywhere, and a massage appointment in an hour. I was supposed to meet with him at 6pm and some dresses had been sent for me to pick from for tonight. Seth was supposed to have dinner planed. I was excited and nervous at the same time. I enjoyed the massage and knew that I didn't deserve this.

I looked in the mirror at 5:58pm. I had chosen a light pink dress that hugged my curves and stopped above the knee. Florida was hot as ball and humid so I was glad that it was sleeveless with the back open. The dress had a black belt and bow around the waist so I paired it with black pumps. My hair didn't want to cooperate so it was up in a bun with a shit ton of hairspray just to hold in any curls that might want to make a run for it. I was checking my make up when there was a knock at the door. My stomach knotted up even more and I took a deep breath. I opened the door and he gave me a genuine smile. I really had missed him in two weeks. He went to say something but I cut him off with a kiss.

"Oh, that was not polite... I'm sorry." I said as I quickly pulled myself off him and he chuckled.

"I missed you too." he said and I smiled at him. I was slightly embarrassed and he was blushing.

"Dinner?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Am I dressed ok?" I asked him and he nodded. He kissed the back of my hand and looked at him me as he held my hand in his.

"You look beautiful." he said and I felt myself blush.

We walked across the hall and he knocked. I was confused as the door was opened. I saw extra staff in the room. Seth lead me into the room and out to the balcony. I saw a table set up as the sun started to set. I was thankful it was winter and warmer here. The sun was setting low and the colors were beautiful with the small amount of clouds. Seth pulled out my chair and I sat down. Wine was poured as a meat and cheese tray appeared on the table.

"I have missed you." Seth said as we both nibbled on the food.

"I miss you too." I admitted.

We talked about our last two weeks as they brought us small dishes of pasta and it was delicious.

"Seth, this is amazing." I commented as the sun finally set around us and strings of lights came on around us.

"I wanted it to be perfect for you... for our first dinner back together." he said and I smiled at him.

"You are back aren't you?" he asked me as his hand laid over top of mine.

"I want to be." I said as music started to play.

"Dance with me." he said and stood up. I took his hand and stood up. He pulled me over to dance with him and it was nice to be with him. I loved feeling close to his body as he held me. I really had missed him. He dipped me and I chuckled as he kissed me. I was having fun as he laughed a long with me. He went to spin me and let go of my hand. I turned back around and he was on one knee holding up a ring that cost more than I would see in a lifetime.

"Annabelle, I know that no matter how long I put it off my feelings aren't going to change. I had no idea when I mat you that you would be the one to see the real me. I have taken for granted these months with you, but I never want to do it again. I don't want anyone else to be able to see how special of a person you are, Annabelle. I know that you will make a great princess, and you will always be the love of my life." he said and I had my hands over my mouth. He had really just proposed to me.

**A/N: What will she say?**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

I stared down at Seth for a long minute and finally nodded. I didn't trust myself to speak, but I didn't want him to think I didn't want him in my life.

"Yes?" he asked me with a smile.

"Yes, a thousand times yes." I said and he kissed me before sliding the ring on my finger. I hugged him and I was so happy.

"I love you." he said as he kissed me and I held him close.

"I love you too, Seth." I said as he pulled away. He asked for some champagne and then kissed me again. They brought it and we toasted to our new future. I finally looked down at the ring and it was beautiful.

"You like it?" he asked me when he saw me looking at it. I nodded and he smiled at me.

"It was my grandmothers. The emerald came from a crown that broke during a ball once. She had it put into the setting with some of the diamonds from it. She loved it, and Kathryn helped me decide which one you would like." he said and I smiled. The ring looked very antique and beautiful.

"She knew you were going to propose?" I asked him as he stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Yeah, in fact she told me I was an idiot if I didn't." he said and I chuckled. I was glad for her. I knew that she saw what we had even before we realized what we had, and now she would be my sister. I was happy for that.

"Now we just need to find her someone." I said and he chuckled.

"I believe that is your area, dear." he said and I smirked.

"Yes, well, I am doubting I am very good at my job. I set you up with a money grubbing whore, and then fell for a client." I said and he kissed my cheek.

"And that client is so glad that you did." he said in a husky voice that awoke things in me. I turned to him and looked at him. He carefully pulled me to him as his lips pressed firmly against mine. I never realized how happy I was in life until I realized that I didn't have him.

I finally went back to my room around 1 am after Seth asked me to stay with him. I knew that it didn't look right even if we were now engaged since it hadn't come out that he wasn't with Lady Rebecca anymore. I was going with him tomorrow for the games, and I would be coming out as his girlfriend then. I was a little nervous. I was the mystery woman in two pictures, but now I would have a name. I wasn't sure how I felt about going from someone whom people had heard of in certain circles in New York to the new girlfriend of a prince. I was just grateful that I had an idea of what was going on since I had worked for the family, and seen what happens.

I was awoken the next morning to a knock on the door. I opened it and they handed me an envelope. I shuffled back to the bed and sat down. I opened it and found it was a schedule for today. I also had a warning not to wear the ring on that finger so people wouldn't get any ideas. I settled on a pair of khaki capris, a purple plaid button up blouse, and pulled my hair into a low bun. I grabbed my bag and walked to Seth's room. I was let in and Seth had breakfast for us.

"You look nice today." he said as he kissed me.

"Thank you. You look very emo." I said with a chuckle. He looked down and back at me.

"Too much black?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Jeans instead?" I suggested and he nodded. He disappeared and came back out in jeans and a black polo.

"Very handsome." I told him and he smiled.

I had to admit that I was getting nervous the closer we got to the arena. I knew that this was it... I was now going to be known as Seth's girlfriend.

"You alright?" he asked me as he took my hand.

"Nervous." I admitted and he kissed my cheek.

"They already love you and didn't even know it was you. You are going to do fine, but you need to stay near the bodygaurds." he said and I nodded.

"I know things are going to change." I said and he nodded.

I was actually really glad at how the day went. I met a lot of nice people and Seth did great. He got in on some of the games, met with people, and made a lot of fans. He had changed so much since I met him.

"We have had a change of plans." he said when we got back into the SUV.

"There has been another riot, so we need to get back. I need you to pack up when we get back so we can check out." he said and I nodded. I knew it had to be serious if we were heading back after only one day. I guess this was something I needed to get use to doing. We packed up in a hurry and headed to the plane. I got on and we were immediately given cocktails as they readied us for take off.

"I'm glad you are going back with us." his secretary said as Seth made a phone called and I smiled.

"Me too." I said and he smiled at me as we got ready to leave. Seth finally say down with me and took my hand.

"Everything ok?" I asked him and he sighed.

"No, mother was attacked." he said and I was shocked.

"Is she alright?" I asked him and he nodded.

"She is shaken up. She was making an appearance and they wanted a picture with her. She went to take it and they dumped paint on her." he said and I was shocked. I knew the rebels were upset at a few things, but that is insane. We slept on the way back and I was grateful when we landed. The cars were waiting and took us immediately to the palace. I knew that Seth was tense and wanted to see his mother.

We were escorted to the Queen's study and announced. Seth hugged her as I waited and then hugged her back.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Nothing wounded but my pride." she said and I nodded as Kathryn came into the room.

"I heard you were back, and wanted to see you." she said as she hugged Seth and then me. She was standing beside me when I saw her eyes go wide. I knew that she had picked out the ring and was now seeing it on my hand.

"Finally!" she said and I shot her a look as everyone else looked at her.

"Kathryn, what is it?" the Queen asked her and I had never wished I could have been able to telepathically tell someone to shut up as I could right now. I wasn't sure this was the right time to talk about this. They had other things to worry about.

"I have a sister." she said and hugged me. Seth smirked and shook his head as the Queen looked at us. Seth took my hand and held it up. I had put the ring on the correct finger on the plane and the Queen pulled me into a hug when she saw it.

"Seth, you need to go tell your father." the Queen said and he nodded. Kathryn hugged me again before we left to find the King. I was actually nervous about telling him. I knew that when I first arrived he was dead set on Seth marrying someone, and now I just hoped that I was good enough.

**A/N: Please review  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews! Check out my new story called 'My Legacy'.  
**

The king was happy for us, but he wasn't the person I was dreading telling. Everyone had been happy that knew, except for a few main people. We weren't going to announce it until they knew. I was very worried about Dean and how he would react. We had talked some after Seth got engaged, and when I left he had reached out to me. We weren't anything, but I didn't want him to feel like he had been let on. He had been in England on business the last two weeks since I had been back with Seth.

"Wish me luck." Seth said as he kissed my cheek. We had just finished eating breakfast and he was going to meet with Dean. They were going to work out and I just had to hope that they didn't kill each other. I was going with Kathryn for a charity event. I was happy to get to go and do different things now that I wasn't just his match maker/ secretary. I had on a striped wrap dress with some nude pumps. Kathryn always looked better than me, and I was really ok with that.

"Earrings?" Kathryn asked me when I walked up behind her. I wasn't used to wearing this much jewelry as she smirked at me. The maid handed me a paid of teardrop pearl earrings and a pearl necklace. I put them on and Kathryn nodded with approval. I was so glad that she was here to help me through this. I knew that there were a lot of little details that I didn't have to worry about when I was working for Seth.

"We look good." She said as we looked in the mirror. She was in a navy dress, and my dress was pink, beige, and maroon stripes. We had our hair perfectly done, make up looking good, and wearing the appropriate amount to jewelry. I wasn't used to wearing stockings, but it was something I was adapting to already... even if they were super uncomfortable to me.

"You both look wonderful. Have fun." The Queen said as we passed her on the way out of the palace. We had our body guards, her secretary, and a few other miscellaneous people that they thought we needed with us. I had learned that you didn't go anywhere alone. I had already slipped my body guard on accident at least twice, but Cedric was getting used to me just walking away now.

We arrived at the event and I found myself having fun. I talked to a lot of different people, and watched Kathryn as she was absolutely comfortable in this position. She was gracious, talked to everyone, made time for every question, and looked like she was having fun. I was still a little awkward about a few conversations, but since no one knew I was Seth's fiance they just chuckled at the American. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get away from that for long. We finally headed back a few hours later.

"You did really well." Kathryn said and I chuckled.

"Sure." I said and she laughed.

"You did really well when that Earl of whatever wouldn't leave you alone. I'm surprised you didn't tell him you were engaged to Seth at that point." she said and I laughed. The guy would not give up. He was determined to have drinks with me.

"I didn't want to cause any problems before I was even in the family." I said and she laughed. We finally made it back to the palace. I hadn't heard from Seth, but I knew that he was supposed to be training with Dean.

"I'm going to go see how things are going." I said and Kathryn volunteered to come with me. I was happy to have company since I had no idea what I was about to walk into with them. Dean and I weren't anything, but we had been. Kathryn and I heard shouting as soon as we got near the training room and we looked at each other. We picked up our pace and walked in to find them brawling.

"Stop!" Kathryn shouted and they both looked at us. Seth looked tired, but determined. Dean looked absolutely pissed off at whatever had been happening.

"Whatever is the problem you need to just walk away." I said and they glared at each other. Kathryn and I inched closer to them, but weren't going to put ourselves in the middle of anything.

"I always knew that you were fucking him behind my back." Dean snarled at me and I shook my head no. I got ready to say something, but he cut me off.

"Don't deny it. You used me, but you are just a whore like the rest of them. You just want the power and money." he said.

"Think what you want Dean, but just leave." I said as Kathryn was holding Seth back as much as she could. We both knew that anything he said would just make it worse. He glared at us, and started to walk out of the room. I turned to Seth, but heard Dean stop. I really just wanted him to walk away.

"Good luck to the two biggest whores in the world. I wish you nothing but happiness." he said and I couldn't help myself. Seth started say something, but I quickly crossed the small space. He looked surprised as I walked up to him and I punched him right in the nose. He groaned and doubled over.

"Get the fuck out." I said as I felt Seth next to me. Dean stood up with blood pouring down his face and glared at us. He turned, and tried to catch Seth with an elbow, but Seth moved. I didn't. He got me right in the cheek. He realized what he had done, but by that time I had already kicked him in the knee sending him to the ground. I punched him again in the face and this time I heard his nose crunch as Seth pulled me away. My eye was already closing from swelling and Kathryn had yelled for help. I was pissed off. I wanted to hurt him.

"Hey, calm down... come on." Seth said as he pulled me away while the guards pulled Dean away.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"No, I'm pissed." I said as Kathryn chuckled at me and then I realized how I was acting. I knew that wasn't something I could do anymore.

"I am sorry. No, I would like a bag of ice." I said as Seth broke out laughing at me.

"We can do that." one of the guards said as the King came rushing into the room and I realized what was about to happen.

"I am fine. It's a small issue, and it has been addressed." I said and he looked flustered.

"You hit him back?" he asked me and I realized that might actually be an issue now instead of just self defense.

"I did." I said and he hugged me.

"Good job, but next time just move away." he said and I nodded.

"Let's go see someone." Seth said and I nodded as the guard came running back with some ice. I took it with a thank you and Seth lead me out of the room. He looked worse for the wear as he slipped his hand into mine. I squeezed it as he smiled at me.

"I have never seen a sexier woman until now." he said and I smirked.

"Then eye patches mus do something for you." I said and he started laughing as he pulled me to him. He pressed his lips to mine and I happily returned the kiss.

"Come on, I don't want to get in trouble for indecency." he said and I felt my cheeks blush before we walked down the royal physicians office. He was very nice and I was glad to hear that it was just bruising and swelling. We walked back to my room, but when we got to the door a foot man told us to come to the Queen's study. I shared a look with Seth before we walked in there. I wasn't sure what was coming, since I had hit Dean and he was a Duke.

**A/N: Please review  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews! Check out my new story called 'My Legacy'.  
**

I was just glad that the last week was over with. Dean and his father had thrown a fit, but the King had something on them that shut them up. I was glad that Dean was gone. He seemed like such a nice guy, but everyone changes when they are mad. Seth and I still hadn't announced the engagement, but it was coming soon. The King and Queen were having state dinner in a few weeks, but we were going to announce it then. I was going to start having a real schedule and began lessons on how to be a royal. The Queen and Kathryn were both going to help me, and I was grateful that Kathryn was going to be there with me. I needed all the help i could get. I had seen what they do, but actually doing it was something entirely different. I was going to be judged on everything by people who didn't know me, and thought they had ever right to say something. I was grateful that I had a body guard, and that I liked him. Cedric was nice, and finally didn't get mad at me for forgetting he was my shadow.

"Are you almost ready?" a voice said from my room. I was in the closet finishing changing.

"Yes, finishing up with my shoes." I said as I slipped my feet into a pair of back pumps. I was going with Seth to have dinner with his best friend, Roman. I had met him and his wife when I first started working for them, but they had been in America that last few months handling family business. Seth wanted me to meet Roman again and tell them the good news. I knew that they were close, so I was happy to go along. I walked out in a plum colored one shoulder dress that went to my knees, and had a lower back. My hair was pulled up in a bun, and I had on small diamond pendent.

"You look amazing." Seth said as he kissed me.

"Thank you. I really wasn't sure what to wear." I said and he chuckled as we walked out to the foyer. We were going to Roman and Galina's villa for dinner. We were taken and dropped off at the door. I had made sure that we grabbed a bottle of wine to take with us.

"Don't be nervous." Seth said as we walked up to the door and he knocked. I got ready to say something, but a servant opened the door. He let us in and I gave him the bottle of wine as Galina and Roman appeared a few seconds later. Roman hugged both of us and I hugged Galina.

"Come on, drinks... they will take like little girls." she said as she pulled me with her to a sitting room. Roman was showing Seth something as I had a drink brought to me on a tray.

"Weren't you his matchmaker?" Galina asked me as I was looking at the paintings on the walls and I chuckled.

"I was, but I fell for my client." I said and she chuckled.

"You seem much better than the other ones. Leigha was a whore, Becky was a money hungry bitch, but you... you seem the most normal" she said and I chuckled.

"Thank you, I think." I said and she smirked. We were talking and sipping on drinks when the guys came into the room. They served up a meat and cheese tray and we were snacking. They were telling us about what happened in America. Seth filled them in on how we meet and what is happening with us. They seemed excited that we were going to get married. Dinner was a simple pasta dish and I was glad that things went well. Seth seemed to have fun and they were nice. We finally got back to the palace around 2am. I was happy to see my bed.

I woke up the next morning and was going to have breakfast with Kathryn. She seemed very happy.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked her and she smirked.

"I went on a date last night." she said and I looked at her surprised. I didn't even know that she was talking to anyone. She needed to move on after Jordan and Finn... that whole family was fucked up.

"With who?" I asked as they brought us fruit and tea.

"I met him at the last event we went to for charity. I kept talking to him via email and text. I really like him." she said and she sounded so happy to talk about him.

"What's his name?" I asked her.

"It's Elias." she said and she showed me pictures. I couldn't help but notice that he looked a lot like Seth, but she seemed happy with him.

"What does he do?" I asked her when she finally let me get a word in. I was happy that she seemed so happy and I hope that he didn't just fuck her over.

"He's a musician." she said as the Queen walked in. We greeted her and she threw a paper on Kathryn's food. I had never seen them mad at Kathryn so I knew that this was serious. We both looked at it and I was shocked. They had gotten a picture of her and Elias kissing, and it was everywhere.

"You are the good one! You have to be careful." she said to her and I saw tears come to Kathryn's eyes. I knew that she was still getting over what happened in New York, and now this... she wasn't having it good with her love life.

"It's ok, we can change the opinions." I said and they both looked at me.

"How?" I asked her and I realized that the picture was taken from inside the car.

"Well, first that picture is from inside the car, so it's someone you know. That is a privacy issue. Also, since it's just you both kissing so they can say it was a good night kiss." I said and the Queen seem to both relax and get more annoyed.

"I am questioning everyone, and Kathryn he needs to be at our next event." she said and Kathryn nodded. The Queen snatched up the picture and walked out. Kathryn hugged me immediately.

"Thank you." she said and I nodded.

"It's ok, I know it's tough." I said and she nodded.

"Let's go riding today." she said and I smiled at her.

"That sounds fun. I have never been and you can tell me more about Elias." I said and she seemed to perk up.

"He's still in town." she said and I smiled at her.

"Perfect, we can double date tonight." I said and she looked surprised.

"I need to be seen with Seth, and now you need to be seen with Elias... it's a win-win." I said and she smiled.

"You really are good at your job." she said and I laughed as she texted Elias and I had a footman tell Seth. I just hoped that this guy was really good for her.

**A/N: Please review  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews! Check out my new story called 'My Legacy'.  
**

The footman had come back before we went to the stables and told me that Seth wanted to see me. Kathryn understood so I went to see him real quick. I already knew what was going to wanted to complain about it, but he was going.

"So we are going on a double date with my sister?" Seth asked me as I sat in his study with him.

"Yes, and you will be fine." he said and gave me a questioning look. I chuckled as he looked back down at the papers he was reading. I waited because I knew that he was about to have a meltdown about it. He was protective of Kathryn and hearing that he was going to witness a date wasn't something he wanted to do. He knew that she went out, but he just kind of ignored it until he had to deal with it.

"Why?" he finally asked me and I smirked.

"Because she wants us to, and because it's nice for her. Also, because they caught a picture of them kissing." I said and he chuckled.

"She is taking my place." he said and I chuckled.

"No one will ever take your place." I said and he feigned hurt before shaking his head.

"Tonight, 6pm... dress nicely. I'm going riding with your sister." I said and he waved me off. He was smirking so I knew that he didn't really have any more complaints. He just wanted to be difficult.

"You could come help me get dressed." he said as I was walking out the door.

"Then we would be late." I said and he smirked as I walked out the door. I went to find Kathryn since we were going riding. I was happy to get to go riding... I never been. I wasn't sure what to expect, but thankfully my horse wasn't too wild.

"Seth was really ok with it?" she asked me as we rode along a trail and I nodded.

"Yeah, he's agreed." I said and she smirked.

"He doesn't like that I date, but what does he expect me to do?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"It will be ok... he was told to be nice." I said and she shot me a grateful smile.

We were having fun and going down some trails when there was a loud crashing noise that spooked the horse. Kathryn knew what to do... I didn't. I was immediately thrown to the ground as the horse took off. I laid there stunned and in pain. Kathryn was next to me in a few seconds with the body guards already calling for a vehicle.

"Why do I always get hurt with you?" I asked her and she chuckled as Cedric stood over us in case it wasn't just a tree falling.

"I'm sorry." she said and I tried to shrug, but a very sharp pain shot through me. I gasped and Kathryn moved my shirt. She made a bad face and looked at Cedric. He nodded and said something on the radio. I finally forced myself to sit up and realized my shoulder was at a bad angle and sighed. I was doomed to be hurt all the time. They pulled up a second later and the doctor was with them. He rushed over and looked at me. He made a face and started to feel my arm... it was tingly and cold.

"Annabelle, does anything else hurt?" he asked me and I went to say something when he jerked my arm. A searing pain, a loud crack, and then relief followed. I glared at him as I sighed with some relief. He chuckled and Cedric helped me up.

"You still need to be looked at but the worst is done." he said and I nodded.

Kathryn got into the SUV with me as Cedric hoped up front and the doctor was next to me. I knew that Seth was going to be upset.

"Has anyone told Seth?" I asked them and no one said a word.

"Good, I will do it." Kathryn said before I could say anything and I gave her a thankful smile. He would take it better from her. We all knew that he was protective of me. We got back and Cedric helped me into the room. Kathryn had been sent to talk to Seth and someone else was telling the Queen. I just wanted me body to stop throbbing. He gave me something for the pain and took some xrays. We knew that I had a dislocated shoulder, but I also had a cracked collarbone. A sling was going to be my best friend, and I knew that I never wanted to ride a horse again. I was done when Seth and Kathryn came into the room.

"What the hell?" he roared and I was high enough to put my finger over his mouth. He looked surprised and was trying not to smile at me.

"I need to go pick out an outfit with Kathryn for tonight... be ready at 6." I said and he looked surprised as Kathryn chuckled.

"Come on." I said and she shook her head.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Yep, I want to meet this guy... and I'm starving." I said and she chuckled. She helped me pick out an outfit and got ready herself. Seth met us at 6pm to leave for the restaurant. He actually looked very nice in dark jeans and a black button up shirt. He needed more colors than just black. Kathryn helped me into a grey wrap dress and she was in a nice blue dress. We were both wearing boots, and she had helped me pull my hair up.

"You look nice." Seth said and kissed me.

"Thank you for dressing nicely and going." I said back and he kissed my temple.

"I didn't think I had a choice." he said and I smirked.

"You didn't." I said and he laughed as we pulled up.

We were taken to a private area and Elias was already waiting for us. I saw how much he cared for Kathryn when his face lit up when he saw her. I smiled and Seth helped me sit down. We ordered wine and Seth gently started to interrogate him. Kathryn let it go until our food came, and then polite told him to shut up. We finished up and they were softly playing music. Elias asked Kathryn to dance and she accepted as Seth pulled me closer to him.

"She really likes him." he said and I chuckled.

"You can see that he cares for her too." I said and he sighed.

"Yeah, and I haven't found a reason to hate him yet." he said and I chuckled. He kissed me as they danced a little longer. I was happy to just sit there because the pain was starting to come back.

We finally left around 10 that night and Elias really was a nice guy. Kathryn seemed happy and Seth actually had nothing bad to say.

"Thank you for going tonight." she said and hugged me.

"I had fun, and he's a nice guy." I said and she smiled even bigger. I just wanted her to be happy, and I knew Seth felt the same way. He hugged her and then he walked me to my room... my bed was already calling me.

**A/N: Please review  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

**Thank you for the reviews! Read the note at the bottom.  
**

I looked in the mirror and back at Kathryn. She nodded and I gave a nervous smile. Seth and I had come out as a couple a month ago, and now... now we were announcing the engagement. I had chosen a plum dress with black boots and tights. My hair was pulled half up, my make up was flawless, and I looked down at the ring again. I didn't have doubts about marrying Seth, but about being a princess? That was going to take some work.

"You look very nice." the queen said when she walked into the room and hugged each of us.

"Thank you." I said and she motioned for someone.

"I was given two things when I got engaged to the king. I have one for Kathryn and I have one for Seth's wife. I always had my doubts if I would actually give it to whom he picked, but I can say that you are someone I am happy to pass it to." she said as a servant appeared with a wooden box. She took it and handed it to me. I carefully took it, and opened it. I was amazed. I was looking at a beautiful antique silver and diamond garland motif necklace with a set of diamond drop earrings.

"I want you to wear it today." she said and I nodded. She helped me put it on and Kathryn handed me the earrings.

"You look lovely, and I need a moment with Annabelle." she said. They all quickly nodded and cleared the room. She walked over and poured two glasses of whiskey.

"I want to tell you so much, but the only thing I can say is that you will be fine. You will face the same things that I did when I married the king. You will have people who love you, and other will hate you. You will have people who think you cannot do anything right. It will be held against you as an American, but just remember that in the end it is you and Seth." She said and handed me the glass. She clinked them and sipped on it. I followed suit, but took the shot. She chuckled.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked me as she turned me towards the mirror to check myself one last time. I knew that it was time to meet Seth and face everyone else.

"You couldn't have found a better match for Seth." she said and chuckled. I did too because I had done the job they had paid me for... it just wasn't the outcome any of us expected.

I walked out and Seth took my hand.

"You look amazing." he said and kissed me softly.

"Thank you, and you look very handsome." I said and he smirked.

"I never thought I would end up with you after our first meeting." I said and he chuckled as we continued down the hallway.

"You ran into me." he said and I was surprised. He did remember our first meeting as I laughed.

"Not on purpose." I said and he chuckled.

"I'm glad you did." he said and pulled me into a kiss.

"Are you ready for your life to change?" he asked me as we got to the doors and I looked at him. I was scared shitless and there wasn't anything else to say.

"I love you, Annabelle, and no matter whatever happens... I'm right here." he said.

"I love you too, Seth." I said and he chuckled. He kissed me and he nodded to the footmen. They opened the door and I stepped out. I knew that from this moment on I was no longer just Annabelle. I was now the future princess. I just hope that I could do it.

**A/N: I am considering continuing the story in a part 2... let me know if anyone wants to read it.  
**


	34. Sequel

**I have started the sequel to Matchmaker. It's called Prince and the Commoner. Enjoy! **


End file.
